


Snippets from the Aboveground

by Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter, Kasena



Series: UNDERTALE v0.5 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Domestic, Family, First Run, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to UNDERTALE v0,5! The Barrier is broken, and Frisk has Saved everyone she could. But that doesn't mean life is going to be perfect. There's still going to be problems here and there that they have to get through. And what on Earth is a Reset?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're back! And with another new story! This one is a bit shorter, but hopefully you still enjoy it!

"So, this is the place, huh?"

It had been a few weeks since the Barrier had broken, and humans and monsters were getting along relatively well. Quite a bit of news and press, and Asgore mostly away dealing with political figures, but still, things had finally started settling down.

While most of the monsters had drifted off to live in other parts of the world, or even explore, Frisk and the others had stayed in her hometown, finding houses and places to settle down. Frisk's last home had been sold and cleaned, and she, Sans, and Toriel were getting ready to move into their  _new_  home near the more outer edges of town. Frisk looked to be excited, at least. She was bouncing at their sides, grinning widely. "Which one's my room? Is it big? Does it have lots of windows? What color is it?"

"Your room can be whichever you pick first, it's probably pretty big from what we saw, each bedroom has at  _least_  two windows, and we can paint the room whatever color you want." Sans seemed rather amused, having settled in well when it came to caring for a rambunctious human child. Frisk laughed, leaving them to rush inside and explore the new house, rambling off about how this was neat, or that was so cool.

Sans only followed along at a more sedate pace, catching up with Toriel in the kitchen, who was already mumbling under her breath about what should go where as they moved in. A quiet laugh, Sans nudging her. "So, having fun, I take it?"

Toriel blinked, looking a bit surprised. "Hm? Oh, yes, I suppose I am... I haven't moved in quite a while."

"I figured as much," Sans mused, looking a bit amused before he tugged Toriel's robe a bit. "Bend down a second, I have something to show you that I've been working on." Toriel rolled her eyes, though she did as he asked, tilting her head.

"What is it?" Sans was smiling sweetly as he laid a hand on her cheek, sending a warm burst of magic into it by the contact and smiling a bit wider, the energy showing warmth and love and care and and utter adoration.

"Skeletons can't really  _kiss_ , so I thought up something that might be an alternative, here and there." Toriel's eyes widened, her cheeks a bright  _blue_  and okay. She certainly had not been expecting that.

"You guys you guys I found my room and it's great and there's like a million windows and why are your cheeks blue?" Frisk was looking at Toriel and huh. That was new. Sans only gave a genuine laugh, going over and scooping Frisk up into a hug, nuzzling at her forehead.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie, just a new thing. So, you were telling us about your new room with a million windows? Because, that's a  _lot_  of windows."

"It's like a million bazillion! Come on, it's upstairs." She nudged Sans upstairs, grabbing on Toriel's robe to drag her along. The two easily went along with her, Sans humming happily while Toriel still blushed, and, yes, he had a good feeling about the future. "Lookit lookit lookit!" Frisk squirmed out of his arms and threw open the door, revealing a bright room with a window seat and carpet.

"It looks great, kiddo," Sans grinned, looking around the room, and, yes, very nice. "You wanna keep the walls or paint over them with another color?"

"We should do blue and- and lots of blue. But red, too. Can we do that?" She looked up at him with excitement, barely able to hold back her giggles.

"Yes. Blue and red seem like great colors to use. We can definitely do that- As long as Undyne doesn't help paint. Cause otherwise you're gonna lose a wall or two. And maybe some of the ceiling."

"Okay. Which one's your guys' room?"

"Mm, not sure yet." Sans hefted Frisk up onto his shoulders, heading out into the hallway to look at the other rooms. "Hey, Tori, what do you think? Which room?"

"I'm...not sure, exactly. I think the one downstairs is the biggest, so that may fit well." Sans nodded, turning around and heading back down the stairs with Frisk, heading to the room and looking around and nodding again.

"Yes... Yes, this shall work well." Toriel was already in the doorway, Sans walking around before pausing in the space right under a window. "The bed will go riiiight..." Trailing off, he flopped to the floor with Frisk, laying down. "Here." Frisk giggled, looking amused as she poked at his head, scrambling up to run out of the room, and around the house. Sans only stayed where he was, stretching out largely before curling up into a teeny tiny ball. Toriel rolled her eyes, though let him be. She nudged him with her foot, though.

"Lunch is in an hour." Sans' only reaction was to snap out and cling to Toriel's foot, cuddling closer and looking to already be asleep. Sighing, Toriel only called out, "Frisk, could you come here for a second?" Frisk was running back into the room and coming to a stop next to her, looking up curiously with a tilted head. Toriel bent down and picked Frisk up, laying her down on top of Sans.

It was hardly a second before Sans was mumbling something quietly and shifting to curl around Frisk instead, tucking the child under his chin and curling around her as much as possible, looking for all the world like the protective parent he was. The woman only gave a nod and left the two there, leaving to go get some food. "Wait- Mom!" Frisk whined, struggling to try and escape. "Mooom! Show Mercy!"

"You'll be fine!" Frisk whined again and struggled with all her might to escape from Sans. But nothing happened. The closing front door showed Frisk she was truly on her own, Sans only cuddling around her more and humming happily. Frisk sighed, and relaxed. Honestly.

::

Toriel paused in her knitting, looking at Frisk curiously. "Frisk...do you attend any type of school?" Sans was sitting on the couch beside Toriel, looking hopelessly confused because while he  _had_  been holding the yarn for her, he was now horribly tangled up in it.

Frisk paused, looking just the slightest bit embarrassed. "...Oh yeah." Toriel raised an eyebrow at that, a silent look to explain. "We- Well, when I  _fell_  down the mountain, we weren't in school! I think..."

Toriel gave a small sigh, shaking her head a bit. "I suppose we will have to call tomorrow and explain the situation. Did you have any homework you needed to complete before going back?" Sans was struggling in his yarn prison, looking a touch upset before he  _squeaked_  as he hit the floor, still hopelessly tangled.

"...I dunno."

"Well, never hurts to double-check, and stuff. Although you probably don't have any, considering how young you are, and stuff," Sans added on, struggling to escape his prison of horrible yarn suffocation.

"I dunno, we were starting to learn our letters, and how to read little words, before the break." Toriel only picked Sans back up and set him on the couch, patting his head while smiling at Frisk.

"That sounds lovely. Would you like any help going over what you learned, or reviewing any of it?"

Frisk shifted a bit, going back to her coloring. "I don't remember that much, anyway."

"That's perfectly alright. It makes sense, considering you were just beginning. If you have any troubles when you go back, however, tell us and we will be glad to assist."

"Okay... I think I have school tomorrow."

"Would you like us to walk you there?" Toriel had easily extracted Sans from his yarn prison of death and destruction, the skeleton skittering away to sit by Frisk instead. Less chance of disaster.

"Yes, please!"

"Kay, we'll get you there safe and perfectly on time," Sans smiled, flopping down to see what she was coloring. "So, whatcha coloring?"

Frisk looked down at the scribbles, where a puppy was  _supposed_  to be. "I dunno." Sans only chuckled while patting her head, stretching out beside her, going limp as he happily soaked up the warmth of the fireplace that was lit. And maybe fell asleep. Possibly. Tilting her head at him, the girl looked up to Toriel. "He's been really tired, hasn't he?"

"I'm not sure if it's that, or if it's simply a part of who he is," Toriel mused, looking rather amused at the snoozing skeleton who was curled into a little ball next to Frisk. Due to being curled up so much, he actually looked  _smaller_  than the five-year-old.

Giving a giggle herself, Frisk poked at him. "He's a cutie patoot." Her retribution came in the form of Sans snatching the hand and cuddling it close, curling up a bit more. Toriel only chuckled, looking rather amused. Sans was indeed a cuddle  _monster_. "Daaad. That's my coloring hand!" The problem was soon fixed by Sans cuddling  _all_  of her. "Daaad."

It took a bit of wiggling and struggling but Frisk finally managed to free herself, laughing in triumph. She was then snatched by Sans and dragged onto the couch to be cuddled next to Toriel. Frisk gave a whine, looking up at Toriel pitifully, asking the woman to save her. "Honestly, Sans. You torture her far too much," Toriel tsked, trying to hide a smile as she easily 'rescued' Frisk and set her back down by her coloring books. Sans only stretched out over her lap, completely docile and peaceful. Smiling widely, Frisk settled back down on the floor, going back to coloring her picture.

Toriel smiled softly and returned to her knitting, and...yes. This was quite peaceful, and nice. Much better than how it had been before.

She could easily see her life remaining like this for quite a long time.

::

"Hi."

"Ooh, the little human returns." Flowey sneered at Frisk, turning away as best he could. "Enjoying your  _family_?"

"..." Well if that was how he was going to be. She sat down next to him silently. "They're dead." That caused a pause, Flowey pausing before looking at her, and...what? "They  _were_  somewhere that no one comes back from."

"...Oh." There was nothing but silence for a while, Flowey's voice a bit more subdued. "Why are you here."

She gave him a smile. "I promised I'd visit." Flowey only huffed and turned his head again, sulking and pouting. Although he didn't say anything cruel again.

"...Are they all happy, up there?"

"I think so. I dunno. It's...weird." Though Frisk shrugged, she remained smiling, tilting her head a bit. Flowey only tilted his head back, eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean weird? They're either happy or they're not."

At that, Frisk gave a small frown. "No, that's not how it works."

"Oh? Then tell me,  _human_  how does it work?"

"You can be sad  _and_  happy,  _flower,_ " she mocked. She was smacked in the arm for her troubles, although considering Flowey came out of it looking slightly dizzy and ruffled, it was probably fine.

"That's stupid."

"Your face is stupid." She lightly shoved at him, sticking her tongue out at him. Flowey only stuck his own tongue out, whapping her in the arm again.

"Your face is stupider."

"Your face is stupidiesterest."

"...Stupidface."

"Jerkbutt."

"Stinkyhead."

"Hey, guess what."

"...What?"

"Your face is a butt."

Another whap, Flowey pouting horribly. "Your face is a stinkier butt."

"Prove it."

"Stinky human."

"You're in the ground. That means you smell way worse."

"Nuh-uh. You're a smelly sweaty human. That means you smell way  _worser_."

"Nuh-uh. I had a bath earlier. Hey! Maybe  _you_  just need a bath."

"I will bite you! Or papercut you! Or something! I don't want your nasty smelly water!"

"Hang on! I'll be right back!" Frisk was up and running to the Ruins in a flash, laughing the whole way. Flowey only whined and threw a fit, petals ruffling in sheer annoyance and frustration. Although there seemed to be a hidden smile on his face.

It was a little while until Frisk was coming back with a bowl filled with water, the girl walking quickly but carefully. Flowey leaned away from the bowl as much as possible, looking dubious. "...You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?" She bent down, pouring the water into the ground where Flowey was planted. Flowey shuddered, making an expression as he tried to lean away.

"Don't you know how to water a flower?! You have to do it gently, all at once and you could damage the roots!" A huff, Flowey settling down as Frisk took his advice and slowed it down. "...Weird human."

"Weird flower," she immediately shot back. Flowey only huffed, looking a bit better with having been watered.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure to spread the water. Too much in one place is bad."

"Mmkay." Frisk was quietly humming, looking as though she were genuinely enjoying herself. Flowey huffed, and...he supposed this wasn't  _too_  bad. Even if the child  _was_  kind of annoying. "Hey, guess what."

"What?" Frisk kissed at one of his petals, giggling and looking amused. Flowey blinked before blushing, swatting at her and huffing and pouting about how he was an evil being of darkness who was to be respected! He was terrifying!

"You're a happy sunshine flower." Flowey pouted and swatted at her again, although this time it was gentle, and he lingered long enough that it almost could have been mistaken as a hug.

"Ridiculous human."

"Silly flower."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Here's a chapter that may answer a question or two you're having!

"We don't use gold to pay for stuff."

"No. Frisk said humans don't use gold to buy things," Sans pointed out, counting through the backpack Frisk had kept through her journey - there was quite a bit of gold saved up, near the end. "They use little papery leaf things with numbers on 'em. She said we can exchange our gold for the paper equivalent, though."

Undyne frowned, looking completely lost. "...Then how do they still have trees?" Sans only paused, finally giving a shrug.

"I dunno. Rick showed me where the store in town we need to go to is, though." A pause. "Maybe they just have a lot of trees, or something. But, okay, here's the conversion chart." Understanding a whole new money system wasn't exactly easy, but he and Alphys had been doing their best.

"...What am I looking at?" Undyne was staring at the chart that was filled with numbers, absently playing with Frisk on the floor - mostly coloring. They had been staying at Frisk's house for the last few days, until they could get everything taken care of and settled.

"It's basically a chart to show the conversions of gold to human money," Alphys pointed out. "Apparently, depending on where you live, the currency is different. So here we use USD, or United States Dollars, in another place, we would use Euros, which is in, um, Europe, I think."

"...What's a Europe?" Frisk gave a small giggle at the confusion, Sans only taking the conversion chart back and reading over the pages attached.

"Okay, so, the usual basis of comparison is a cup of coffee, because from there you can figure out how the rest would stack up, like a house or car or something, I guess." Sans was flipping through things, narrowing his eyes. "Okay, how much is a cup of coffee at like, Grillby's, or something."

"Like...five pieces of gold?" Undyne gave a shrug, looking a bit clueless. "That's how much it is in the capital, I think."

"I think it's like, two, at Grillby's," Sans hummed, marking things down. "I dunno, I don't drink coffee. Okay, so, let's see...it says here that $1000 of _USD_ is worth about one ounce of gold, or so. That'd be about 2 or 3 gold coins. The average cup of coffee in the United States is about...$5..." There was a long amount of silence. "Frisk has about 600 gold pieces alone." Another long moment of silence. "3 coins here is equal to about 1000 coins where we come from."

"...Holy hell. Wait, then how much money does Frisk have?!" At the question, Sans glanced back at the backpack, giving it a small nudge before slowly nodding.

"$200,000, maybe a little under."

"Sooo, basically we're rich, is what you're saying." Alphys had snatched the chart back and was reading it over, slowly nodding. "Yeah. We're rich."

"...Holy fu-rick. Frick." Right. Yes. Small child. "Wait- Mettaton, how much money do your shows typically get you?" Metteton, who had been happily chatting with Papyrus and looking at him with a dazed look of adoration, only blinked.

"Hm? About a thousand per show, darling, now hush. I'm sorry, Papy, you were saying?"

"Yeah, okay, Mettaton is super rich. And- Wait, Asgore, do you even _have_ any money?" Undyne was now looking at King Fluffybuns, looking incredibly confused.

"Well...there is the treasury but that was more for the Kingdom at large, such as repairs and things," Asgore blinked up from where he too was coloring with Frisk, the crayons looking ridiculously tiny in hand. "I think for myself I have a couple thousand saved away."

"What about you, Tori?" Sans nudged her, looking a bit curious. Toriel hummed, looking up from what she was reading - she _was_ interested in teaching at the school.

"Oh? About 10,000 or so, I believe."

"...I'm pretty sure you have a few million of these USD. Wow, things must be really expensive, if there's that much of it, because _Frisk_ has a lot of zero's."

Sans was only digging around for one of the booklets Rick had given them, a guide on house pricing before slowly nodding. "So, a four bedroom house around here is only $80,000 to buy upfront. And there are other places to rent for only $2000 or less a month."

"...Let's go get some houses!"

"Undyne, wait! We gotta- Aaand she's gone." Sans sighed, already looking exhausted. This was going to be a long lifetime...

But it seemed like it would be a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, readers! Ice to see you! *groans from kit* I hope that today's been super cool, and that you've been having snow problems! *groans intensify* Enjoy the chapter!

"Wow. You all aren't too good at this, are you?" The group had gone out to a rather large pond for ice skating, quite a few humans around as well. It seemed, however, that not all of them were good, while a few were _much_ better than they had let on. Sans, for example, who had the largest grin out of all them, was easily and fluidly moving across the ice in utter delight, looking like he was having the time of his life. Frisk giggled from where she slipped around on the ice. She looked over to the snow, where Toriel was watching them from a safe, non-icy distance.

"Daddy. Daddy. Do the thing." Sans snorted but obliged and easily spun around Frisk in simple figure eights and other tricks, at one point _spelling her name out on the ice_. Undyne was beyond pissed from where she was trying to skate herself. And failing.

"You aren't even _wearing_ the stupid skating things! How?!" Sans' response, instead of the pun she had expected, was a beaming smile.

"It's _snow_ problem," Frisk called with a laugh before holding her hands out to Sans as she tried to follow after him. Sans laughed but easily spun around and led her around the rink while going backwards, looking as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Nyeh! I told you not to underestimate him!" Papyrus declared dramatically, looking a little better off than most of the others skating, and as if he at least knew what he was doing. "We lived in Snowdin, if you'll recall! Ice skating is a healthy and friendly way to bond!"

"Yeah, Snowdin had the _best_ ponds." The monster kid went whizzing by, looking just as delighted.

" _Stupid ice, stupid snow, stupid cold stupid Surface world that no one even likes because it's freezing and full of humans._ " Undyne, who was muttering under her breath, was only clinging to Alphys. _She_ , at least, could use her tail for balancing. "I was not made for the cold!" Alphys, instead of responding, was only blushing very brightly and contact. _Contact from crush and or girlfriend_.

Sans, who had passed Frisk off to Papyrus, skated back over to where Toriel was, tilting his head curiously - and almost a bit...childishly. "You sure you don't wanna come skatin', Tori?"

"No, no, I'm fine far over here." She narrowed her eyes as Asgore slid by, the monster kid clinging to his cape and both of them looking to be having the time of their lives. Sans only hummed, skating a bit closer before coming to a stop.

"Want me to sit with you a bit? Pretty sure Pap could take over ice wrangling if he wanted to."

Toriel paused, looking up at him with a smile. "That...sounds nice, yes." She had been sitting in the snow, bundled up a fair amount with gloves, a coat, leggings, you name it. Sans only gave her a bright smile before taking a seat and flopping down beside her, still wearing nothing but a pair of loose pants and his usual jacket.

"So, I'm gonna guess you don't like the cold too much." Across the ice, Papyrus was carrying Frisk on his shoulders as he helped Mettaton, who was very much finding he _did not_ like the ice.

"I'm...not used to it, at least. I think I am much more suited to temperatures similar to Waterfall." Toriel was watching them all with a fond smile, looking as though there were nowhere else she'd rather be.

"That's fair. For me, it was kind of a change when me and Pap moved to Snowdin after living in Hotland so long." A bit of silence, Sans relaxing more against Toriel's side. "Dad was the one who taught us to ice skate, back when we were really little. Pap doesn't remember, of course...he probably thinks I'm the one who taught him..."

"Perhaps. Though at least you two did still have him, even if your brother doesn't realize it." Sans hummed, giving a quiet laugh as Papyrus, Mettaton, and Frisk all ended up crashing into Undyne and Alphys.

"You're right. Besides, he'd probably just do that _stare_ where I'm being all depressing. The stare. The one that just 'really? really? and here i thought you _weren't_ a child.' That stare." Okay, so Sans rambled when he was happy and relaxed. He was working on it. "...Gonna be honest, I have no clue what I just said."

Toriel gave a quiet laugh, kissing at his cheek. "I think I understand, perfectly." Everything in their little world was absolutely perfect... Almost. Of course, she was distracted by the almost part of it when the others - who had all been fighting over something - ended up crashing into them on the bank. "...One."

At that, everyone was up and scrambling for their lives, Sans only giving a hideous snort of laughter as he held Frisk in his lap, having saved the tiny child from the pile. Toriel gave a nod, ruffling Frisk's hair and kissing at her forehead. "Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but hopefully it'll soothe some of your worries. Also, as a warning, there will be timeskips in this. We're not done with this AU by a long shot.

"And then the kid took _Undyne_ for show and tell! We got a call halfway through the day about it, but apparently Undyne ended up taking up the gym teacher position because the last one quit, and the kids all love her. The staff is a little wary, though, since monsters are still kinda new and all, even with now _two_ of them teaching at the school. There was also an incident of her bench pressing _seven_ kids, but everyone's fine, so they're passing it off for now. I wish you could see it, up there...everyone's finally so happy."

Sans sat on top of the abandoned lab that he and others had used to work in long ago, talking excitedly to the one of the two monsters who would never be able to leave the Underground. It had become his own little ritual, to come and talk to Gaster - it was always easiest when they were close to the Core - while Frisk talked to Flowey. There was a quiet laugh, and a muttering to him, sounding a bit bitter. " _How long until the Reset?_ "

"...Your guess would be as good as mine," Sans laughed, the sound quiet. "I told her about Resets right after we left, but...she's seven, now, and she hasn't even brought it up once... Maybe this time things might work out well." A tiny, slightly unsure chuckle. "Now you know we're doomed, when I start being an optimist."

" _Definitely._ " There was something against his side, and if one looked closely, there was almost the faint outline of a person there. There was a bit of silence, Sans absently leaning a bit towards the feeling.

"I still think that there's a _chance_ for it to be good...at least, this time... I'm always expecting the worst, after all. Maybe expecting the best will be a nice change of pace."

" _You have my best wishes. I've been doing my best to look after the flower. He is...certainly something._ " A snort of laughter from Sans, at that.

"That'd probably be an understatement. Once he knows you're there, he's never gonna _leaf_ you alone, ya know."

" _How many times have you used that one?_ "

"I lost track after 42," Sans grinned, looking proud of himself. "I now get whacked in the back of the head when I attempt to say it."

" _You shoot it off like a pistil._ "

"I guess I just have good stamina."

" _That one wasn't so good. You may want to try anther._ "

"How rude. Puns are just faced with so much stigma, nowadays."

" _You're not wrong. Though I think your own are going out of style._ "

"I guess I just have to find those that are receptacle to them."

" _These aren't going ovary well._ "

"Nah, ya just gotta let them sepal in."

" _No, no, you have to have a basic structure and then filament for the occasion._ "

"You know, I think we've reached the peduncle of these puns."

" _True. Plus, I think your wife is going to be pollen you, soon._ "

"She's not my wife!" Sans was now horribly blushing, pausing before he narrowed his eyes at the other, vague image beside him. "That's cheating. You are terrible. You are a terrible cheater. You have no pun honor."

" _I won, didn't I?_ " Sans only stuck his tongue out, looking as much like a pouty brat as he could. " _Just like your daughter._ " That got a snicker of laughter, Sans grinning widely.

"More than you think. The other week she was visiting Alphys and Undyne. When she came back, Alphys complained for an hour straight about all the puns she had made. Apparently she counted. It was 82."

" _She's like a fine cheese. She gets better with age._ "

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to say _wine_ there," Sans pointed out, trying not to snicker.

" _You've obviously never met the mouse._ "

"...What mouse?"

" _You innocent, naive child._ " Sans' reponse was just to stick his tongue out again, pausing before he checked his phone, and, ugh. He _hated_ when it was almost time to go. Because, really, it was nice to spend time with Gaster when he could. Especially in quiet little moments like these. " _You should go get her. I think she got held up, a bit._ "

"Probably..." It just wasn't fair, sometimes... Every other monster got to live on the surface but these two...at least others remembered Flowey/Asriel, but Gaster... There was a small warmth, like he was being wrapped up in a hug.

" _Everything will turn out_ _ **fine.**_ " Sans only gave a weak smile, wishing he could hug back.

"Love you, Dad."

" _I love you, too. And stop doubting me! I know things!_ " A quiet chuckle, Sans leaning into the warmth and giving a bigger smile.

"I mean, I dunno, all that coding you used to be so proud of is pretty outdated, now..."

" _Well, it's not as though I can_ _ **fix**_ _it!_ " Sans only seemed very pleased, nuzzling against the warmth as best he could for a moment before smiling.

"You are right about getting Frisk, though. Any later and Tori is probably gonna do _that_ look. You know, the one that makes everyone run in fear."

" _Go on, then. And remember what I said. You may not know it yet, but things will turn out for the best._ "

"Alright, alright, I'll trust in the fatherly wisdom. But may I say, as father-in-training, most of it is bullshit come up with on the spot." Sans stood up, getting ready to teleport.

" _That's just because you can't see as well._ "

"Bye, Dad," Sans rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh as he waved, teleporting away to retrieve Frisk. And...maybe just this once he'd try being an optimist. It couldn't hurt, at this point, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merr Chrismas.

"Thank you, everyone! I'll make sure to bring new content, next week!" Mettaton waved to the camera, looking as though he were living out his dream. "And I..." He glanced back stage, his smile slowly falling as his eyes widened. "I... That's all the time we have. Goodbye!"

The camera was cut, a few looking rather startled since Mettaton never ended the shows that quickly. Usually it was an effort to _get_ him to end the shows. So they were quite curious as to what could have caused it. Backstage, however, an excited skeleton was bouncing up and down, waving at Mettaton in delight, grin _beaming_. Mettaton practically _flew_ at him, tackling him in a hug. "PAPY!"

"Nyeh heh heh! Great to see you, Meta!" Papyrus was only happily hugging back and swinging the other around a few times before nuzzling close, beaming even wider. "Alphys helped when she heard how much I wanted to visit you! And of course, being the doting boyfriend I am, I immediately took her up on her plan!"

"She is an absolute _gem._ " Mettaton pressed kisses to Papyrus' face as best he could, near squealing at having Papyrus there. "How'd you get here?! Why didn't you say anything?! Is this why you never called, last night?!"

"I flew, it was a surprise, and yes. Apparently, it is discouraged to call on phones while on an airplane," Papyrus hummed, easily scooping Mettaton up and heading for the dressing room that he had seen while exploring the backstage area. "It was an arduous task that I gladly put up with to be able to hug you again, however!"

"Well, we have to do something for the occasion! Immediately!" As soon as they were in the room, Papyrus was plopping down on the couch to _properly_ hug and curl around Mettaton, very delighted in able able to spend time with him again.

"Yes, I agree! Something extraordinarily fabulous for two such great being as ourselves!"

"You know, I know this _adorable_ little restaurant that serves _snails!_ Turns out, it's a human delicacy and they only eat it when being especially frivolous!" Papyrus' grin widened at that, the skeleton looking excited.

"That sounds delightful! We should very much eat there later today!" A pause, Papyrus nuzzling against the other's cheek. "After a few more hugs."

"Of course, darling." And everything was...

Perfect.

::

"Everyone! I return from my trip in Eur-ope with a delightful meal called 'escargot'! I am sure you all will very much enjoy it!"

Frisk looked _horrified,_ the eight-year-old curling up on the couch. "Noooo." Noo, he found out about the snails.

"It is a most wondrous dish mainly comprised of _snails_! Quite wonderful, for Mettaton to have found a place that served such a delight!" Frisk only curled up to Sans, looking pitiful in his lap. She knew Toriel wouldn't show her any sympathy, stupid snail-loving Mom.

"Oh, uh, that sounds great, Pap. How much of it did you bring back?" Sans was scooting Frisk closer before zipping his jacket up over her, nodding at seeing the tiny child now hidden from sight, right as Papyrus entered the room.

"Enough to go around! Where is the human? I'm sure that she would love this!"

"...She's at a friend's place, so I guess we'll just have to eat without her." A quick teleport and Frisk was sitting next to a startled, squeaking flower. "A shame. I'm sure she would have loved it. Oh well, there's always next time, right?"

"Yes! I heard there were a few recipes! I will have to cook for her, when she returns!"

"Eheh, yeah."

It was going to be a long few years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a nice holiday! Here's a new chapter for you!

"What a _baby_. Skeletons aren't scary at all!"

" _You're_ a baby. Skeletons are way scarier than a giant _lizard._ " She should know. Her aunt was a lizard.

"No way! Godzilla is the scariest thing there is! There's no way _anything_ is scarier than him, let alone a stupid skeleton!"

"One, skeletons aren't _stupid._ Two, my parents are _way_ scarier than 'Godzilla.' He's not even real! Skeletons are real!" The other child only scoffed, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Those skeletons never even _do_ anything _remotely_ scary! One's super nice and the other just tells stupid jokes all the time!"

"My dad's like the scariest person I know!" Frisk was looking much the same, her arms crossed as she glared at the child. Toriel had even helped her with her make up!

"Please, he couldn't be scary if he _tried_. He's like, more laid-back than the _principal_. And he's _ancient_." School had ended about five minutes ago, and most kids were milling around in the courtyard waiting for parents to pick them up.

"Look! There he is! I'll show you how scary he is." Frisk ran up to Sans, looking absolutely pathetic as she sniffled, tugging on his sleeve. "Daddy. A kid was being really mean and saying I was a baby and that my costume was stupid cause skeletons aren't scary."

"...Oh, did he." His eyes were already glowing blue, Sans' smile twitching as he looked at the kids Frisk had been 'talking' to, his gaze landing right on the one who had been boasting that skeletons weren't the least bit scary.

"Uh huh. And he called you and Pap stupid." The kid flinched as Sans' eyes glowed a bit brighter, the left one flicking a darker blue for a moment before he was raising his voice.

"Ya know, kid, it's kinda rude to talk about people behind their backs." A wicked grin, small things around starting to float into the air here and there. Little plastic pumpkins, backpacks, left books, all with a bright blue glow around it. Frisk was at his side, and a little behind him, grinning widely and yes. Yes, this was good. "After all, you never know just what the person you're badmouthing can do, right?" A flicker in the air behind him, the barest flash of terrible _beasts_ , glowing blue left eyes shining with glee.

" _ **Sans.**_ "

"Aw shit." Sans was snatching up Frisk and _fleeing_ down the street, all trace of magic in the air gone as he ran and nope, nope, nope, Toriel would kill him- "...Frisk. Don't repeat that word."

"Of course."

" _Sans! You get back here!_ "

"See you at home, pumpkin! Think we can outrun her?"

"...Put me down. I run faster."

"Oh, so _I'm_ the one to be sacrificed?!"

"...Is that not how it goes?"

Sans was about to respond before he heard Toriel yell for him again, sounding _much_ closer. Deciding that the tiny child was more important, he gave a grave nod. "Papyrus will be around at five to take you trick-or-treating." With that, he was teleporting Frisk into her bedroom, and then trying to run even faster because _Toriel would kill him._

Frisk blinked and huh. Didn't see that coming. Didn't mean she couldn't be proud of herself, though, and maybe take off to the mountain the first chance she got.

Flowey was gonna _LOVE_ this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Kit - Again, we hope you all are having happy holidays! If not, well, maybe this chapter might make you feel a touch better. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**::**

"...You're gonna what?"

"Small child! This weekend, we shall be your monster babysitters!" Papyrus declared, grinning widely. "You'll have no need to fear or worry while we're here!"

"YEAH! It's gonna rock! Come on, kid, let's do stuff!"

Frisk blinked up at the three of them, narrowing her eyes, a bit. "...Wanna draw?"

"Oh, yes! Drawing sounds very fun. And safe. But mostly fun." Alphys was already gathering up paper and pens and crayons, seeming happy that Frisk didn't want to do anything dangerous. Because she had heard the horror stories. Happily sitting on the ground, the girl started drawing on the paper, hiding it from the three of them and proclaiming it wasn't ready, yet.

The other three only happily joined her, Papyrus starting on his own picture of him dressed in his 'Royal Guard attire', while Alphys started doodling her and Undyne. In anime style. Making out. Undyne was drawing herself in some of the human fashions she'd seen in the stores, and the ones she wanted most. It mostly looked like her with short hair and punk clothes.

It was about twenty minutes before Frisk was proclaiming she was done, and they should all show each other what they had drawn. Papyrus 'volunteered' to go first, holding his drawing up and proclaiming loudly, "Behold, The Great Papyrus has drawn himself as the Royal Guard he is meant to be!" Besides the slight cartoon style, it looked very well done.

"Hey, yeah, check it!" Undyne held up her drawing, grinning widely as she showed it off.

Frisk tilted her head, smiling up at her. "You should be a designer." Undyne hummed, considering the idea as she nodded.

"Aha, why not! I'd be the best one out there!" Calming down, she looked to Alphys. "What did you draw, Alph?" A sudden smacking of paper, Alphys curled around her drawing protectively with it face down on the floor. "...Alphys."

"It, uh, it's not done yet?" She curled around it a bit more, looking protective.

"I'll go next," Frisk volunteered. She held up her picture, proudly. There were many multi-colored hearts in a jar, not a single one of them white. There was utter silence as the drawing was stared at, Alphys finally speaking.

"Uh, Fr-Frisk...are those...Souls?"

"N...o?"

"You draw very well, small child!" Papyrus exclaimed, already pulling his phone out. "I must take a picture to send to Sans, and show him how well you draw!"

"Nooo. This one is _mine_! Besides, he sees them all the time!" She held the picture close to her chest, pouting up at him.

"This is a good point...I suppose if you insist!" While Alphys was slightly distracted trying to look at Frisk's picture again - because those had to be _human Souls_ \- Undyne was carefully pulling Alphys' picture closer so she could look at it.

"UNDYNE NO!" Undyne was then promptly tackled to the ground by Alphys, the piece of paper fluttering a few feet away. Frisk took the chance to escape up to her room and tuck the drawing into a bag. A bag that also had a small bag of fertilizer in it, along with a trowel. Back downstairs, Alphys could still be heard yelling. "FORGET WHAT YOU HAVE SEEN UNDYNE! FORGET!"

"Nonono! Here, maybe we can re-enact it!" Alphys was suddenly a very bright red all over, Papyrus looking at the picture before tsking and picking the two of by the back of their shirts.

"We are babysitting an _impressionable_ child! Keep those kinds of things to yourselves! Honestly."

Frisk hopped back down the stairs, tilting her head at them. "Alphys wants to smooch Undyne!"

"FRISK NO!" With a nod at the chaos, Frisk was sneaking into the kitchen and grabbing up a slice of Toriel's pie. All was right, with the world.

::

"Yes, this movie seems quite delightful for small children! Yes, Frisk! Tonight, we shall be watching the movie known as 'Bambi'!"

"What? It's about _deer_ , this looks as sissy as you can get," Undyne huffed, looking at the back cover with a wrinkle of her nose.

Frisk looked up at Undyne, holding her hand out. "Bet it'll make you cry."

"Ha! Nothing makes me cry!" Undyne was shaking Frisk's hand. "You're on, kid!"

"Mmkay." While the other three took the couch, Frisk sat herself down on the ground. Two minutes into the movie, and she was scooting closer to the kitchen.

It wasn't long until the other three were so completely wrapped up into the movie that she had a clear chance to escape, her bag already waiting for her by the backdoor. Although on top of it, strangely enough, was a little note that read 'be careful.' Rolling her eyes, Frisk tucked the note into her pocket as she left the house, running to the mountain at her first chance.

"Flowey! Hey, I brought you a picture!" Flowey blinked up from where he had been dazedly snoozing, looking at Frisk curiously.

"Ugh, not _again_." Although there wasn't as much aggression in his voice as there used to be. "Alright, alright, what is it."

She tugged the drawing out of her bag, grinning widely. "Look! It's the Souls of our enemies!" Flowey blinked at the paper that was shown to him, a drawing of a glass jar that encased multiple colored hearts.

"...Uh huh..." Ugh. He was so going to regret not using this to his own needs and purposes later. "While that is somewhat neat-o, you should instead tell me how that conversation went with that 'human friend' of yours."

"Oh! Jessica! Yeah, she's really neat! And she knows how to paint nails! And we're doing an art project together, and golly I wish you could be there." Flowey only waved it off, a ruffle going through his petals.

"Are you kidding? I'd go crazy after one _day_. Peace and silent is much better than listening to annoying kids all the time."

"Yeah, but you'd make it _funner_." A sudden shudder, Flowey swatting at the girl's arm.

" _Do not_." Ugh. That was just _terrible_. Horrible, evil child. "So, any other humans that aren't totally terrible and horrible and need to die a painful death?"

"...Not really." Frisk gave a shrug. "A buncha them are stupid. I think it's cause of Mom and Dad." A pause at that, Flowey tilting his head in confusion.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Cause they're monsters, and I kinda brought them, and stuff. It's stupid." Flowey huffed, looking upset.

"What's stupid is how they treat you. You did what not one of them could have managed, and they treat you badly for it."

"I dunno, I guess." She shrugged before smiling at him. "Hey, guess what."

"What?"

"I brought stuff for you." Taking the trowel out of the bag, she started to dig at the dirt around him. Flowey leaned away from it, suddenly looking nervous.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"It's fine, it's cool." She carefully dug Flowey out of the ground he was in, and set him aside, rustling through her bag for something else. Flowey seemed a little uneasy at being out of the ground he was so used to, little roots waving in the air as he sulked.

"Friiiisk."

"Floweeeyyy." A tiny little giggle, Flowey quickly covering it up with a cough.

"Whatever, just hurry with what you're doing so I can get back to my nap." He paused at feeling... _something_ in the air behind him, a glance back showing that there was nothing. Huh...strange. Frisk cleared out some of the dirt, and grabbed the fertilizer out of her bag, putting it into the hole before carefully picking Flowey up and settling him back to where he'd been planted. There was a pause as Flowey settled down and shifted around to get comfortable, finally giving a nod after a long moment. "Good human." This was...rather comfortable.

"I'll be right back with some water." Frisk grabbed the bowl she always kept near Flowey and ran off into the Ruins. Flowey only watched her go before looking back to the backpack where the drawing was resting, giving a frown.

"I don't care. Her hating humans is better." The denial sounded weak, even to himself. "Stupid." He had a feeling he wasn't talking about Frisk, either... She was back in nearly a moment, smiling brightly as she poured the water in the area around him.

Pausing, Frisk tilted her head. "I need to bring a pot, next time." Because it'd be nice for her to have something that reminded her of Flowey, when she'd already given him a couple things.

"Fine, but put me in it, and I'll strangle you in your sleep. Now, you were saying about Jessica? Something about some stupid art project?" Ugh, he hated himself already.

"Oh yeah! So, we're making a chain link thing to put around the class, and we're trying to make ours the longest in the class and it's gonna be great, and I'll bring pictures to show you!"

It was a good hour or so of Frisk talking and Flowey snarking before the flower was pausing and narrowing his eyes. "...Frisk...how are you gonna get back?"

"Same way I always get back."

"...Doesn't Sans usually teleport you?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't...you say that he and Mom were out of town for the weekend?"

"Yeah, but he already knew I was gonna come visit. He's weird like that."

"Okay, I can get him knowing stuff cause Saves and Loads and Resets, but there's _no way_ he can know the exact time you'd be ready to leave!"

"Eh, he's tricky. Plus, I always feel like I'm being watched, down here, so it's probably him."

"Probably," Flowey rolled his eyes, glancing at the spot he usually felt strange presences from. "Or something else totally creepy and evil and _worse_ than me. Seriously, it's dangerous down here!"

"Like, _everyone's_ gone. Come on, it's been like three and a half years." Flowey only swatted vaguely at her direction.

"Fine, but when something weird and evil pops up, don't say I didn't warn you!" Frisk only looked up at the hole, tilting her head a bit.

She spoke quietly, "You used to be weird and evil."

"I'm still evil!" Flowey defended, looking pouty. "Friiisk! I'm a total evil mastermind!"

"Floweeeyyy. You haven't attacked me, like, once." Flowey frowned at that, looking to be concentrating before he was drooping.

"Well, who says I'm not gaining your trust before destroying it, or something, huh?" Frisk only giggled, poking at one of his petals.

"Jessica's a good friend but wanna know what?" A heavy, dramatic sigh, Flowey poking back at the finger.

"What."

"You're my _best_ friend." She paused. "But Muffet is second."

"Quit that," Flowey pouted, swatting at her again. "And Muffet is weird. How can you stand her and her spiders! Plus her tea probably isn't even that good."

"I like her tea. And plus, she makes _great_ outfits! And it's not like it was a lie. You're my _bestest_ friend."

"Friiisk." And no, dammit, he was _not_ gonna cry.

"Floweeeyyy."

It was another twenty or so minutes before Frisk was suddenly disappearing, Flowey blinking before nodding. "Yup. Sans is creepy." Still feeling the vaguest hint of a presence in the room, Flowey stuck his tongue out. "You're creepy too, whatever you are, but you don't seem bad, so whatever, I guess." Plus it was nice to know he might not be _totally_ alone in the Underground...

Back at home, Frisk had ended up being teleported right on top of Papyrus. It was easy to picture Sans and his smirk and 'that's what you get for sneaking out, kiddo.' Frisk blinked up at them, nervously chuckling with her bag on her back. "Hi."

"Frisk?! Where have you- What- How have you gained the power of teleportation?!"

"Dad did it." Alphys blinked, frowning.

"Sans is out of state, so why would he teleport you onto Papyrus?" Undyne was only digging around in the bag she had brought, pulling out three chocolate bars and dropping them into Frisk's lap, tear tracks still on her face. Frisk laughed, taking two of the bars and stuffing another in her own bag before she scrambled away and up to her room to put it away.

"Be down soon, Frisk! Tonight we shall be having my delicious spaghetti, hand cooked by yours truly, The Great Papyrus!"

"Oh, that's okay! I'm...not hungry!"

"I'm helping," Undyne put in helpfully.

"...How much?"

"Papyrus only gets to supervise."

"Oh, all of a sudden I'm hungry!" Alphys gave a giggle while Undyne nodded in satisfaction. Of course the child was hungry, it was going to be _her_ spaghetti, after all! Frisk hopped back down the stairs, settling herself on the couch as she started to draw another, much happier picture.

Papyrus beamed at seeing the child well and happy, and, yes, good! Of course there was nothing to worry about what with _his_ phenomenal babysitting skills, but it was always nice to see a happy Frisk!

Ha, this babysitting thing was _easy_.

::

"We're back!" Sans called, opening the door for Toriel, the two carrying in their suitcases. "Tori of course showed all the other teachers how horribly in...comp..." Sans' eyes slowly widened at the near _destroyed_ house, the skeleton looking like his eye would be twitching if it could. "Paaap. What happened...?"

"Sans! Undyne was trying to teach Alphys to cook!"

Frisk, at seeing Toriel and Sans in the doorway, lit up, grabbing a nearby paper and running over to them. "Mom, Dad, look!" Sans blinked at the drawing that was shown to them, a picture of all of them with...her and _Flowey_ in the middle... It was a moment before Sans was smiling, setting his bag down and scooping her up.

"That's great, kiddo. Some of your best work, yet!" A sudden pause, Sans looking like he'd be paling if he could. "Undyne...tell me you didn't let Alphys near the stove..." Because oh dear god he _remembered_ her 'cooking'.

"Okay, I didn't let Alphys near the stove." An elbow was in her gut, and she sulked. "What? He said to tell him." Sans only groaned, hiding his face in Frisk's shoulder, and, hm, maybe that Reset option wouldn't be so bad...

"Undyyyne _why_."

Toriel gave a small smile, ruffling Frisk's hair. "It's lovely." No matter how unlikely it was. Sans only handed Frisk off to her, heading into the kitchen. He was immediately walking back out and collapsing on the floor, curling up into a tiny ball.

" _We have no kitchen_."

"Oh, dear. How bad is it?" Toriel was easily holding Frisk, tilting her head to the side. Sans only whined, curling up more.

"It is a blackened pit of despair and lost hope." A glance back, and another whine. "It's worse than when me and Dad tried to teach her to cook..."

"Sans, it's alright, we'll be able to fix it." She glanced to the kitchen, and gave a nervous laugh. "Eventually. The fridge is still there, yes?" Sans groaned but got up to check, looking in and nodding.

"Yes, the fridge is still alive. The stove and countertops are not. And the cabinets...they are left to ruin."

"I made something edible, at least," Alphys put in helpfully, giving a nervous smile. "Eventually."

Toriel gave a nod, smiling at Frisk. "Why don't we put your drawing up on the fridge, then?"

"Yeah!" Frisk was smiling brightly, looking delighted. While the two did that, Sans went into the kitchen to try and salvage what was left of it. There wasn't much, but he at least tried.

"Let's make an agreement to never let you three cook in our house again unless it's with use of a microwave." The pot on the stove was filled with blackened _sludge_. "Ever."

"Can we even _eat_ that?" Frisk wrinkled her nose, giving it a cautious sniff as Toriel put her drawing up on the fridge. Sans only looked to Alphys, solemnly handing her a spoon.

"Suffer like you made me and Dad suffer." He very dearly hoped that she could feel her sins crawling on her back.

"What? It's fine! Also, what do you mean your dad?" Alphys stuck her spoon into the glop and then immediately stuck it in her mouth, looking like she was enjoying it. Sans only stared at her in horror, slowly taking a step back.

"There is something wrong with you, Alphys..." He would just ignore that comment about- Yeah, he needed to watch his words a bit more carefully.

"Hey, food is food."

" _Horrifying_." It was a long pause before Sans was getting a spoon and sticking a biteful into his own mouth, immediately gagging and running to the sink. Frisk was laughing, looking incredibly amused.

"Hey, Frisk, where's that picture you drew? With the hearts?"

"...Oh! Uh, I...lost it." Undyne raised an eyebrow but seemed to accept it well enough, glancing back at Sans who was very _clearly_ gagging in the sink as he tried to get the taste out.

"Oh, come on, Sans! It's not that bad and I'll prove it!" Grabbing an _ice cream scoop_ , she stuck it in and swallowed it in one gulp, Sans staring at her in horror. There was seventeen seconds of pause before Undyne was smiling at Alphys. "Way to cook, Alph! It was great!" There were tears in the monster's eyes, and her body was shaking. "So good."

"Wow. She's really **DETERMINED** ," Frisk whispered to Sans. "Also, thanks for the teleport." She kissed his cheek, handing him a glass of water. Sans was happily taking it and drinking away the taste - thank god for monster biology - before he was ruffling Frisk's hair.

"Someone has to look out for ya." A pause, Sans grinning cruelly. "Hey, Pap...you know, you should try Alphys' cooking too. I mean, if the former Captain of the Royal Guard can handle it, so can you, right?" Revenge for not watching Frisk closely enough.

"Sure! It can't be as bad as your spaghetti!" Papyrus grabbed a spoon, and ate it, before he paused, and looked horrified. "This is disgusting!" Undyne slapped him in the back of the head, now _crying_.

"No! It's delicious and nutritious and wonderfully made." Even as she spoke, she sunk to the floor, looking beaten and broken. "So delicious."

"Well, at least _you_ like my cooking, Undyne. If you want, I can cook for you every night!" And Alphys may have been grinning a _little_ wickedly. Sans only looked at her with a clear look of 'you cruel bastard.'

"E-Every ni-night..." Undyne suddenly swallowed, shaking a bit before standing up and looking **DETERMINED**. "NGYAAAA! BABE, THAT SOUNDS GREAT! I WOULD THOROUGHLY ENJOY YOUR COOKING EVERY NIGHT!"

Toriel glanced down to Sans, raising an eyebrow. "Never?"

" _Ever_."

* * *

Kit - Toriel and Sans are silently agreeing to NEVER be that doting to each other that they risk themselves like THAT. Or it could be them deciding to never let those three babysit alone again. Either or.


	8. Chapter 8

Kit - Sorry it's taken so long to update! I was hit with a pretty nasty bug so I'm near down for the count, so it's taking a bit longer to get things done and uploaded like we like. Still, we hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**::**

"Pap, no." Sans crossed his arms and stared at the ground stubbornly, even as he was pushed along. "I'm not doing this." More pushing. "Why are we even here! There's no point for us specifically to be here!" A bump into the bench, Sans throwing his hands up in frustration. "Why am I in a music store?!"

"Because you need to have a piano! You've always been good at it, it'd be criminal for you not to have one!" There was a long moment of silence, Sans silently pulling his hood over his head.

"I don't play piano." _Dammit_ he had hoped that'd be a thing Papyrus had forgotten.

"But you did when we were in Waterfall!" Frisk tugged at his jacket, looking up to him. "Do it again." Sans made the mistake of looking into her eyes before he was breaking, looking pathetically defeated.

"But I don't waaannaaa." Frisk whined, tugging on his sleeve again.

"But Daadddyyyyy." Sans sighed dramatically before collapsing onto the bench, hopping that the others - who were scattered throughout the store since it was a _bonding trip_ \- wouldn't notice him playing.

"Alright, alright, I'll play." Even if he hadn't seriously played in forever. "Any song in mind?"

"...I dunno." She climbed up onto the bench next to him, sitting down and leaning against him. Sans only glanced to Papyrus curiously.

"Alright, I'm trapped into this, now, any ideas for songs?" Because he really _hadn't_ played for a very long time. Although a quick tune-up song showed that the piano really _was_ nice and in perfect condition.

"I have no idea." Sans nodded, looking back down to the piano - which was really an electric keyboard - before slowly grinning. Well, if it was a song to impress, there was really only one that could be used.

"Alright, then. Player's choice." Shifting, he was quickly messing with a few settings, getting it into a 'videogame' like tone before smirking and launching into the song he had been taught _very_ long ago. Frisk was watching him with absolute adoration, his fingers flying across the keys. It started out...fairly nice. It was a bit slow, and then all of a sudden it seemed to speed up and almost energize her. Enough that she may have turned the volume up, stealthily.

Sans only rolled his eyes but kept up with his playing, a little too caught up to remember why he probably didn't want the volume turned up. By the time he was trailing off in his song, and finishing with a flourish, it was to see that everyone was around them. _Everyone_. "...You heard nothing."

Frisk only wrapped her arms around his waist, stars in her eyes. " _That was awesome_ ," she whispered.

"I didn't know you could play the piano," Undyne commented, looking rather amused as Sans pouted and returned Frisk's hug. It was a moment before Sans was grinning, gaze flickering to Papyrus.

"Not as well as Pap can play violin."

"Excuse you! That is an insult!" Papyrus glared, his arms crossed as he spoke quietly, "It's cello." Sans snorted with laughter, Mettaton only perking up and hopping over to lean against Papyrus.

"Oo, you play? Do tell more~"

"Well, the soundtrack for one of your first movies was _really_ what inspired me. Did you write it, yourself?" Mettaton looked startled for a moment before his smile settled into a smirk, the robot nuzzling against Papyrus with a coo.

"You have such a way with words, darling...I'm sure if you want, you could help me make some more, ah...'music'..." At that, Mettaton was suddenly coated in blue, pulled away from Papyrus, and set down about ten feet away.

"No." Papyrus only pouted, looking upset. Sans only moved Mettaton away a bit more, because, _no_. Not the tiny innocent brother.

"/Saaans./"

"Paaaap."

"Dad. Dad. Dad." Frisk was tugging on Sans' jacket, gesturing for him to come closer. Sans rolled his eyes but did as told.

"Yes, Frisk?"

" _They want to be in the bone zone,_ " she whispered. She'd learned interesting things, spending time with Undyne. Mettaton was suddenly gone from the shop and Sans was _glaring_ at Undyne. Who might have inched her way behind Papyrus.

"You are no longer allowed to babysit."

"What did I do?!"

"Aw." Frisk gave a tiny sniff, looking absolutely _pathetic_. Sans only tucked hte girl under his chin, just so he didn't look into her eyes and break. Again.

"You are a horrible influence."

"Ah, Sans... Where _is_ Mettaton, exactly?" There was a very long few seconds of silence, Sans hesitantly glancing to the ground.

"Okay, so I might have panicked a bit, and-"

" _Saaans_."

"...Hotland."

"Dad." Frisk tugged on his jacket, looking up at him. Sans only tilted her head down and no. No, he would not lose again. "Daddy?"

"That's cheating and you know it." Sighing dramatically, Sans looked down. "What?"

"Does this mean you hate Dyne and Metta?"

"...Kid, you're killing me." This kid. Was _evil_. "No, I don't hate them. I just think they're horrible influences on tiny, cute, innocent things."

"But I wuv them."

"...That was mean."

"Does it mean I win?"

"Don't you always?"

* * *

Kit - Yes. That was meglovania he was playing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk always learns lots and lots when Undyne and Alphys babysit!

"What do I get to learn today?"

"Something that won't cause the kitchen to catch on fire." Alphys glanced to Undyne. "Again."

"...What's a lesbian?"

"That's us," Undyne responded, not even flinching at the punch to her side from Alphys. "What? It is!"

"No, that's you." Sighing, Alphys looked back to Frisk. "Lesbians, from what I've seen, are girls who are also attracted to girls. Like how Undyne likes women instead of men." A look from Undyne to her, Alphys sticking her tongue out. "I like both, so I'd be call bisexual."

"...So, I'm asking for a friend, what's it called when you like robots?" There was a long silence between them, Alphys about to answer before Undyne covered her mouth.

"Gay. They're gay. They're _extremely_ gay, Papyrus and Mettaton. Gayest of the gay to ever gay."

Frisk paused, narrowing her eyes. "Okay, but just robots specifically." Undyne was about to respond before Alphys was freeing herself, tackling Undyne to the floor to sit on her.

"That, sweetie, is called a kink. And you shouldn't say anything bad against it, otherwise you'd be kinkshaming."

"Ohhh. That's why Dad always says we should kinkshame Pap." A startled snort from Undyne, who stopped trying to escape.

"Did he really say that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, no reason. So, anything else you wanna know about lesbians and gays and all that?"

"LGBT+ is the technical term," Alphys added in helpfully.

"So, if all them are going to Hell, and Hotland is made of fire and lava, and that's where you guys always were..."

"...Is there a question in there? I think, but I'm not sure. Alph, did you hear a question?" Alphys only shrugged.

Frisk seemed to be thinking very hard before slowly nodding because yes. Boys were gross. "How do I be a lesbian?"

"...Sans is going to kill us, isn't he?" A snort of laughter from Alphys at the question.

"Are you kidding me? He is definitely pan." At the look, Alphys grinned wider. "You didn't see him when he used to go to Grillby's, did you? Let's say he went there for more than just the drinks, if you get my meaning."

"Did he go there to eat out?" Alphys looked startled at Frisk's words, Undyne laughing _very_ loudly before speaking.

"Ye- Aha, yes. Yes, he went there to eat out all the time. He made a bunch of friends there, I bet. You should ask him about them all. I hear he had a lot of sleepovers, too, with them."

"...Why do I feel like you're lying? Or trying to get me in trouble? Flowey does that all the time. He sounds the same, when he does it." Undyne was only laughing still, Alphys raising an eyebrow.

"Who's Flowey? A friend of yours?"

"My..." Frisk's gaze darted around the room before she looked back up at Alphys. "Imaginary friend."

"Perfectly acceptable, for you age. Tell Flowey I say hello." At Undyne's look, Alphys was snatching a pillow and trying to smother him, still sitting on top of her. "Shut up! We are meant to encourage a child's creativity and let it flourish naturally!"

"He likes to threaten people to destroy their souls and has killed countless times, before. He's an evil being of darkness." As he kept telling her, anyway. Undyne looked ready to speak, Alphys smothering her.

"Creativity! Flourish! Your friend sounds very nice, dear, I'm sure you get along wonderfully."

"He killed Undyne, before." There was a long silence between the three of them, Alphys finally speaking.

"So! To be a lesbian is just you liking girls, that's all it is. It gets complicated here and there, but you don't _need_ to know much more than that for now. If you do, however, we'll always be here to answer your questions-"

"Hey, hey, hey, Frisk. You should get your dad to tell you the story about the time he and Grillby went 'skating' together." Undyne was looking _gleeful_. "And take a picture of his reaction for me."

::

"So, I told Alphys and Undyne about Flowey." Sans, who was in the living room with Papyrus and absently scribbling in a book, only looked up at Frisk with a smirk.

"Imaginary friend?"

"I told them that he killed, and threatens to destroy souls. Alphys said that my creativity should be allowed to flourish." Sans snorted at that, ruffling Frisk's hair with amusement.

"Kiddo, that doesn't surprise me a bit." Alphys had always been...well, she was a very good babysitter when it came to Frisk, to say the least. "Anything else interesting happen?"

"They told me about lesbians and Pap's kink." There was a sudden choking noise from Papyrus, Sans only looking very amused.

"Did they? That's very nice for them to inform you about things like that." He was a terrible brother, truly. Remembering all the teasing about 'Tori', however, made him feel much better.

Frisk leaned over to Papyrus, whispering quietly to him. "It's okay, Pap. I think Dad has a goat kink." Without even skipping a beat, Sans only flipped a page in his book without looking up.

"That, dear daughter, is called a furry kink." Papyrus only pulled Frisk into his lap and cuddled her close, trying to protect her from the horrors of the world.

"Brother! Have you no shame?!"

"Nope."

"...So, then- Mmph." Sans only looked amused as Papyrus covered her mouth, the monster settling down and flipping a page.

"So anything you learn that _wasn't_ about kinks or anything like it?"

"That Alphys would _love_  to meet Flowey. We should take her to visit." Sans paused, slowly narrowing his eyes.

"...Maaaybe not. That might...make her faint...and have a panic attack. No, no, we'll save that for when she's really been cruel to us."

"So, they said you and Grillby went skating, once?" Sans looked up at that, looking confused and tilting his head.

"Grillby? I never went ice skating-" There was a sudden silence, Sans blushing blue _everywhere_. "Oh my god..."

"Sans? Could I talk to you for a moment?" Sans looked _horrified_ , scrunching up into a tiny ball.

"About...what..." Oh god, oh god, oh god, _he felt his sins crawling on his back._ Frisk was only grinning up at Sans wickedly.

"So, how much is your tab for Grillby's, again?" At the somehow _brighter_ blush, Papyrus was shifting and taking a picture with his phone, looking satisfied. Yes. Revenge.

"I...have no idea what you're talking about." Because he didn't. He had several. Goddamn hsi perfect memory.

"Answer the question, Sans." Toriel was standing in the doorway, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Undyne said you had a story about skating with Grillby!"

"Alright, alright...I suppose I have no other option..." With that he was gone from the couch, nothing but a trace of magic left in the air. In Hotland, however, a very embarrassed Sans was groaning very loudly in utter frustration and embarrassment, collapsing to the ground and not moving afterwards. "So many sins..."

" _Can you feel the darkness crawling with your sins?_ "

"Go away, you irritating weed. Leave me to my misery in peace." Surprisingly enough, he did just that. Sans only whined more. "I was just a _teen_! It was a freaking fling- Oh my god, I'm gonna kill Undyne and Alphys both."

::

"Alphys, come on! Flowey is at Mt. Ebott. He really wants to meet you!" Sans, who was in the living room when Frisk started trying to pull Aphys out the door, only looked up before narrowing his eyes.

"...Hey, Alph. Who told the skating story. You, or Undyne?"

"...Yes."

"Have fun showing Alphys to Flowey, sweetie. Make sure you're back in time for dinner!" Was using his kids to get vengeance wrong? Not really.

"Love you, Daddy! Come _on!_ " Alphys laughed but allowed herself to be pulled out the door, Sans only smirking as he flipped a page.

"Heh. Revenge." **DETERMINATION** , indeed.

He had a feeling Alphys would feel _her_ sins very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphys certainly felt her sins. ~Kit
> 
> When Chara left...not all of her went. ~Kas

"Alphys, come _on!_ He's really excited to meet you!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Alphys looked around curiously, Frisk having led her to a rope that got down to the Ruins, and...she had never really been here, before. She didn't even know there was still a _way_ to get to the Ruins. Frisk easily hopped on the rope and slid down it, brushing herself off when she hit the bottom.

"Come on! It's totally fine!" Alphys was a bit wary but did as told, ending up crashing to the ground of flowers with a thump halfway down the rope, and a bit of a groan, and, ow. Frisk giggled, looking incredibly amused. "I told Flowey you said hi, and he wanted to say hi back."

"O-Oh? That's very nice." Alphys had seen a lot of anime in her time. Many of them horror. And every sense she had was telling her to run away screaming in terror, but...tiny cute Frisk. She could handle it if tiny cute Frisk was involved...probably.

"Flowey, come on and say hi!" The girl seemed to be looking next to her, at the flowers. It was a bit strange for there to be a bed of golden flowers all the way out here in the Ruins. The only place she had ever seen golden flowers was the Throne Room and her...her... There was a small giggle that had Alphys going completely still and shiiit. She should have listened to her instincts...

"Hiya, Alphys! It's sooo nice to see you again!" A childish laugh that was _not_ from Frisk. "It's been so long, I thought I'd never get to see you again! Then again, you'd just be amazed by what **DETERMINATION** can do...huh?" Frisk watched as the woman looked to Flowey before fainting where she stood.

The girl laughed, looking incredibly amused. "Dude, that was _great!_ " Flowey was only snickering, looking amused.

"So, you might want to call that skeleton, or something, because she's not gonna be moving any time soon."

"No no no, it's totally cool, I already planned." She pulled out her phone, and dialed up Sans' number. "Dad? Hey, can I get a teleport? Alphys fainted." There was a vague snort of laughter from the other end of the phone, Flowey speaking up before they vanished.

"If you ever feel like bringing down more people for me to terrify and or murder, you know the way!"

"Alright! Love you!" Frisk waved as they vanished, the two of them landing on the couch. "Hi, Dad."

"One down, one to go," Sans mused, looking rather amused at seeing Alphys down and out for the count. "So, she'll wake up in about an hour if you want to be there to torture her some more."

"Oh, totally. Anything you suggest?" She made sure Alphys was properly laying on the couch. Frisk hummed, tilting her head as she sat down on the arm of the couch opposite of Alphys. Sans only looked up, seeming to think about it for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Make her think it was all a dream and that you two hadn't even left yet when she got a bit dizzy. She probably hasn't been eating enough."

"Perfect." The girl sat perfectly still, watching Alphys almost blankly, her head tipped to the side. Sans only blinked, and, hm...maybe they shouldn't be encouraging Frisk's monsterness _that_ much...

An hour later and Alphys was stirring, groaning a little as she opened her eyes and squeaked at seeing a child blankly staring at her and holy crap children were evil creatures of darkness. "You alright, Alphy?" ...Okay, that was Sans' voice. Probably. Frisk was now grinning widely, a glint of wickedness in her eyes.

"The flower. The- Flower in the mountain. Imaginary friend." Sans slowly nodded, shutting his book and getting up to go over to Alphys in concern.

"Alph, you alright- Oh, nightmare, I got it." Sans looked visibly relieved, as if he really _had_ been about to start worrying. "Frisk wanted you to meet her friend today, remember? You were about to leave when you _kinda_ lost consciousness."

"I dunno, Dad. I mean, we don't have to. Alphys, are you sure you're alright?"

Alphys stared at Frisk, slowly nodding. "Y- Yeah- You know what? Actually, I think Undyne wanted my help with something, so... Maybe another time." Frisk pouted a little, sighing dramatically.

"Alright. You'll feel better, though, right? Me and Flowey were worried about you when you fainted, he even came all the way here to check on you!" Sans rolled his eyes, looking amused at the mention of Flowey.

"Seriously, Alph, eat something _besides_ ramen, otherwise this might happen again. And you know Undyne will go total protective mode if I told her you _fainted_." A pause. "Huh, maybe you just overheated, it is getting warmer... You gonna be alright getting home?"

Alphys was up almost immediately, going towards the door and away from the _devil child._ "Yeah, yeah! I'll totally be fine! If anything happens, I'll just call Undyne. It's fine!" She opened the door, already halfway out. "Don't wait up!" The door closed with a quiet slam.

There was a moment of silence between Sans and Frisk, the former holding his hand out with a grin. "High-five." Frisk reciprocated, looking proud of herself.

"That was awesome."

"Yes. We shall terrify all the mortals."

"I know how to get revenge on Undyne, but it's a little long."

"Oo, tell me more."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, seeing as the other one is sick and taking a five hour nap, it's just me, today! Hope you guys are enjoying the story, so far! Have fun!

"Dyne. Dyne. Dyne. Dyne. Dyne. Dyne." A familiar hand was snatching Frisk by her shirt and dragging her up, eye twitching as she looked down at the child.

" _Yes_ , Frisk?"

"Teach me."

"How to be annoying? Because you've got that covered, I think." Undyne was dropping Frisk onto the couch, watching her bounce with a bit of amusement.

"No! How to block, and defend, and stuff!"

"Wait, wait, wait...you want me to teach you fighting?"

"Nonono, I don't wanna fight, I just wanna... You know. Not fight." Undyne rolled her eyes, looking amused.

"You can't learn one without the other, kid. Fighting isn't all about throwing punches, half of it is about defense and _blocking_ the punches. It's all about balance. Two sides, same coin, and all that mumbo jumbo."

"Gross. Do it."

"Nuh uh, not so fast. What do Sans and Toriel think about your idea of wanting to fight?"

"Dad is totally cool with it, and Mom wants me to be able to defend myself. It's totally cool. I told Dad all about it." All about her plan for revenge, that was. And that required Undyne teaching her to fight.

"Alright, alright, but I'm still calling Sans just to be sure." Picking Frisk up she dragged her to the room she usually used for training, dialing up Sans and confirming. Nodding and hanging up after a quick conversation, she dropped the girl onto a mat. "Alright, first lesson, learning how to dodge."

"Yes. Good. I can kinda do that." Undyne grinned wickedly, picking up a basket of tennis balls and tossing one into the air.

"Good, I'll start you out on easy, like I did for Alphys." The grin grew. "Let's see if you can dodge these..."

::

"Uuuggghhh." Sans, who had been walking to the small library they had, paused at seeing Frisk coming through the door and looking like she had just gotten between a stick and a Temmie.

"Training go well, then?"

"It was _awesome._ Dude, she's so gonna hate me, if she ever figures it out." Frisk flopped onto the couch, not moving as she stared up at the ceiling. "Best revenge plan ever." Sans only snorted and grabbed some water and a snack to set beside her, ruffling her hair.

"Take a shower, before you go to bed. And stretch, otherwise your body will hate you when you wake up."

"Love you." She made a grab for the water, her arm barely twitching. "...Dad. I can't move."

"Yeah, that's normal. Give it a few hours." With that, Sans was switching the television onto a cartoon show and back on his way. "Have fun!"

"...Kay."


	12. Chapter 12

Kit - I have finally recovered! Expect a bit more regular updates. Hopefully.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**::**

It was more of an absent realization than anything.

Sans was sitting in the kitchen with Toriel and doodling down various equations for a project he had agreed to help Alphys with, the others were all in the living room watching television with Frisk, and...he just kind of realized. Frisk was _ten_. It had been five years since the Underground, and...

She hadn't thought of Reseting even once. Not a single time. She had promised that she never would, and she had kept that promise. Not one mention of it to him, Toriel, Flowey, _anything_. She truly had no plans to Reset and take them all back to the Underground. Put them back in that grand adventure that was so very different from the peaceful day-to-day life they now led. If it was anyone else they would have, but Frisk...

It was an absent realization that had Sans standing up, walking into the living room, snatching Frisk into his lap, and cuddling her closely and possessively. Frisk blinked, looking incredibly surprised by the show of affection from Sans. Typically, she did something to trigger things like that, but not at the moment. "Dad?"

"Hush, I must cuddle my daughter." And, okay. Frisk may have beamed a little at that and relaxed in his hold. She knew that she saw them as parents, but it was always nice to be reminded it went the other way. Although the other three on the couch seemed upset since it wasn't _that_ big of a couch to begin with, Alphys having already been sitting near in Undyne's lap.

It was resolved with a little shifting, tugging, and finally just shoving Sans onto Papyrus' lap. Although the smaller skeleton hadn't really reacted beyond curling around Frisk more and happily nuzzling against her. And Frisk appeared to be perfectly alright with this, nuzzling back before going back to watching whatever was on. And it was things like this that made everything...

Perfect.

::

A few hours later found Sans bouncing around Hotland in the abandoned MTT Resort, closer to The Core than he typically came, and rambling very quickly. "Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Da-"

" _Sans, I'm here, what is it?_ "

"There's not gonna be a Reset." Sans was beaming and bouncing and grinning, looking much like the child he had been when Gaster had vanished.

Gaster, though incredibly amused, tilted his head. " _You're certain? There were a few runs you thought the same_."

"It's been five years," Sans grinned, not stopping his bouncing, and instead bouncing around in little circles around Gaster, who was rather clear at the moment - at least for Sans. "Five entire years and it's not been brought up one time. Not to Flowey, not when she's roaming the Underground on her own, not to me, not to Tori, not _once_. Five years. It's been five." The smile grew wider. "This is the longest it's ever been."

" _Alright, alright. I suppose I'm happy for you. Remind me to thank her, in the next one_." Sans paused, blinking owlishly at Gaster for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

"Have you no shame when it comes to the meaning of spoilers?"

" _It's fun, riling you up._ " He gave a small, helpless 'what can you do' shrug. Sans was suddenly speaking before he could.

"Don't you dare-"

" _Honestly. So short-tempered._ "

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT YOU TWO ARE FREAKING GIANTS!" Sans was throwing his hands up in frustration again, looking aggravated.

" _Four_."

"UGH!" Sans dragged his hands down his face, huffing as he pouted at Gaster. "You are insufferable."

" _That would be where you get it from_." Sans only stuck his tongue out, looking more pouty.

"Yeah, yeah." A moment's pause, Sans speaking up a bit quietly. "So, that whole 'I _suppose_ I'm happy for you', that was just stubborn speech thing...right." If asked for his constant doubting and breaks he would blame the crippling depression and anxiety.

" _Of course. I'm happy that you're so much happier than you were, down here._ " And, really, he was emotional, he was allowed to tackle hug people. Even if it never ever _worked_ \- ...Okay. He was hugging solid body, there. That- Screw it. Question later, cling now. Gaster only chuckled, looking amused as he scratched at Sans' scalp. " _You do know my granddaughter is down here, yes?_ "

"I figured. She always sneaks out when I do, it's a habit, at this point. Now shut up and let me hug you. You need more of them."

" _Alright, alright._ "

::

"Yo, almost ready to go, kiddo?" Sans had taken a bit of a leisurely walk to the Ruins, letting the two talk as he talked with Gaster - although it was harder and harder to see him as they moved away from the Core.

"Yeah, Dad! And boy howdy are they gonna be blown away by my presentation!" Sans had to bite back a snort of laughter, and oh, man, so _that_ was where those phrases had been coming from.

"Yeah, yeah, they're stupid humans anyways. At least _you_ are somewhat...somewhat... Aaa...aaaaaaa."

" _Are you sure that one isn't also yours?_ "

"It's a fine line some days," Sans mused quietly, looking amused as Flowey suddenly tried to hide in Frisk's sweater.

"What is _he_ doing here what have you done why are you doing this I swear I'm not that bad I haven't even tried to kill her and I really don't want to and nope nope see I promised I am not messing with the skeletons _why are you doing this_."

"Uh...Flowey? What's up?" Like, she knew Sans had been cruel to him, but not to that point.

"The freaking shadow one _beside_ the skeleton." Sans blinked at that, looking to Gaster with a confused, curious look.

"...Why is he acting like you're the most terrible, cruel thing to ever come into creation, exactly?"

" _Oh, right, you wouldn't remember that Reset_."

"Flowey? I don't know who it is you guys are talking to, but I don't see anything." Flowey only continued his crusade of trying to hide under Frisk's sweater, looking _far_ more like Asriel than Flowey.

"Nooo I said I'm sorry, I laid off the skeletons, I never even went after them again!" Sans looked to Gaster with narrowed eyes.

"What did you _do_ to him?"

"/ _Your little power? I think you call it Gaster Blasters?_ /" A muttered comment about how he had been _seven_ at the time. " _Well... It had to come from_ _ **somewhere**_ _._ "

"So, uh, Dad? Who are you talking to?"

" _Your dead grandfather._ "

"My imaginary friend."

"Right. So am I." She gestured to Flowey, tilting her head. At that, it was _Flowey_ to give the utter _snort_ of laughter, looking heavily amused as it trailed off into a burst of giggles. "...Look what you did!" That got more giggles, Sans only chuckling himself.

"Nope, that one was all on you, kiddo."

"All your fault, Dad, and whoever he's talking to."

" _Santa Claus._ " A sudden snort of laughter from Sans this time, who was covering his mouth and trying to hide it, and _dammit_ why was Gaster so funny. " _I'm hilarious._ "

"Hi, hilarious, I'm Dad." Sans was unable to hold back his laughter at his own joke, looking so proud. As attested to his shit-eating grin.

"...Nice to meet you, whoever you are. If you can make Dad this bad off, you can't be too bad."

" _Where did you think he_ _ **got**_ _it from?_ " Renewed giggles from _both_ Sans and Flowey, each looking down for the count.

"...Wow, this is awkward. But, to be honest, they're weak. It's probably not _that_ funny."

" _I'm the tooth fairy and I'm going to steal your teeth while you sleep_." Sans was now on the ground, hood pulled over his head as he tried to stay silent, shoulders shaking with the effort and _really_. He needed to stop leaving Gaster on his own for so long. Flowey wasn't much better off. " _You two are a much better audience than the lava. Or that old turtle_."

Frisk only shook her head as she patted Flowey's petals gently, and, really. For as ridiculous as the situation was, it was...almost perfect.

But, she still had some time to work out how to get the rest of the way there.

"Dad, come on, we gotta go." Sans nodded and recovered valiantly, still giving the occasional giggle as his energy started swirling around, wrapping around the two of them as he got them ready to teleport. "Bye Flowey! Bye Grandpa!"

And, yes, those shocked expressions were wonderful. She would very much do her best to remember them, and how things felt just a little bit better. She still had _plenty_ of time, after all.

A whole life of it.

* * *

Kit - Gaster has been left on his own for far too long...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sick. Nomi's still asleep. Please kill me.

"...How do these numbers even make sense to you?" Undyne asked, lazily reclining on the couch of her's and Alphys' apartment, reports and folders scattered around everywhere.

"Come on, Undyne, this is practically my life. It's like you with your sword." Alphys waved it off, typing onto her desktop. Undyne only rolled her eyes, flopping over to stretch out over the couch.

"I don't even use a sword." The grumble was rather quiet, and completely lost to Alphys. "Uuuggghh." Undyne was happy Alphys still got to do what she loved and work as a contracted scientist for various projects, but this one had been going on three months.

"If you want attention, get a dog, they'd love it." Though she did run a hand through Undyne's inches-long hair, slightly playing with the ends of it.

"Ugh, no. Never with dogs again." That annoying dog had caused her enough problems to never want to deal with them ever again. Although she did slightly relax at the hand through her hair, cuddling up to Alphys a bit more. "How long is this project supposed to last, anyways?"

"Only another hour. I'm just uploading the files, right now." Tilting her head a bit, Alphys looked amused. "You know, you're right. You're already similar enough to a dog."

"Aaalllppphhh." Undyne didn't bother to make much of an effort to defend herself besides whining. Besides, she was comfortable enough around Alphys enough by now to know that she didn't need to be on guard and full of energy all the time. Quiet relaxing and cuddling was just as fine, too.

"Dyyynne. I promise, just one more hour to make sure this all goes smoothly, then you can have me all to yourself."

"Uugghh." The complaint was rather weak, Undyne only curling up to Alphys a little more and settling down. Which, yes, one hour. She could totally handle that. She had waited three months, after all, one more hour was fine. Alphys saw her chance, and took it. She leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Undyne's cheek, looking incredibly proud of herself. Even more so when it caused a startled little squeak and blush from Undyne, who huffed as she hide her face in Alphys' stomach. It was so nice to have their roles reversed, sometimes.

"So, have you decided if you're gonna cut your hair?" Undyne hummed, calming down from the unexpected affection before giving a small shrug.

"Not sure. Might just grow it out instead of the usual cuts I've been doing. Long hair might look good...do you think?"

"I think it'd look great, but it's your choice. I'd be happy with it, no matter what." Undyne hummed, peeking an eye up at her with amusement.

"Alright, now what's your real opinion?"

"Like I said, I think it'd look great."

"It's be a pretty nice change from always keeping it short." A pause, Undyne nodding. "Yeah, I'll grow it out for a bit. 'Sides, if it looks bad, we can always just cut it." Stretching out and taking up even more of Alphys' lap, Undyne settling down again like a lazy cat. "Since you're gonna be busy, I'll just take a nap."

"Alright." Alphys scratched at Undyne's scalp, giving a smile. "I'll wake you up when I'm done." A vague hum, Undyne already settling down and half-asleep. "Undyne?" Never let it be said that Undyne never went at anything without her full power, because between Alphys' words, she had fallen asleep. Alphys chuckled, continuing to spoil her. "I'll tell you when you wake up."

She had all the time in the world to do so, after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready?

**Chapter Fourteen**

**::**

"Heeey, Flowey!"

"Oh, what the fuck did you do, now?"

"Nothing, nothing! I just need your help with a little...project." Flowey raised an eyebrow at that, looking considering before gesturing dramatically as best he could for her to take a seat.

"Alright. You have my attention. Don't waste it- And this better not be about some stupid show and tell project!"

"Dude, come on, it's high school! That's kids stuff. No, no, this is better. See, I have this teacher. She's a bitch. She tried to drag me in front of the class." Flowey looked interested at that, leaning a bit closer.

"Well _that_ was a mistake. I assuming you've already planned out a few revenge schemes?"

"I mean, plenty of teachers have flowers in their classrooms. And I could say that I'm plant sitting."

"I suppose you have a point..." Flowey narrowed his eyes. "But what's in it for me."

"The organic shit."

"...Count me in. Just point me to the bitch that needs to get dragged herself." Because _fuck_ no. No one was allowed to torture this human besides him.

"Mmkay."

::

It wasn't very hard to get Flowey in on the case of 'plant-sitting', and even more easy to get him planted outside in the courtyard right where that particular teacher ate lunch everyday. And what a strange thing that happened that lunch! A freak accident of vines coming to life and dangling the poor teacher upside down. And of course, whenever something weird happened in the town, people always looked to Frisk. "What? It's not like I have magic plant powers." As she said it, she gave her fingers a small wave.

The vine might have then tossed the teacher to land harmlessly onto a pile of bushes, the vines retreating in the earth with no trace of them left. "...Okay, I didn't do that one." Dammit. Fucking Flowey. There was a barely heard cackle from under one of the tables, the students going back to what they had been doing after a moment. Events like these were _far_ too normal. "Stupid weed," she hissed to the window. Flowey only waved his petals at her after popping into sight, and, really. Frisk had _that_ one coming.

"Yeah, yeah, detention, I know." The cackling grew louder.

It was after detention that Sans was there to pick them up, looking rather amused. "So, I take it the revenge scheme went well, then?"

"Dad, where's the herbicides." Flowey only smiled sweetly up at her, looking the perfect picture of innocence.

"Nah, you can make him suffer more by continuing to visit him everyday and make horrible jokes that even _he_ hates. Like the neverending plant ones," Sans grinned, slipping off of the wall he had been sitting on and falling into step with them. "So, no terrible injuries of said teacher, then?"

"No, no. How many until he asks me to _leaf_ him alone?" There was a sudden scream of utter _frustration_ , Flowey banging his head against the rim of the pot he was in and _trying to lose consciousness_.

"See what I mean?" Sans was looking wonderfully amused, and, yes. Good child of his.

"Aw, come on, Flowey! I'm pollen for some forgiveness!" Flowey only increased his attempts to destroy his face, Sans easily slipping a little piece of cloth between him in the potted rim, leaving the attempt infective.

"Literally go fall down the mountain again."

"Aw, come on, Flowey. I know you're not _ovary_ fond of us, but we're still kinda friends," Sans chimed in, grin wide on his face. Frisk laughed, hugging the flower pot close as she looked almost like she did when she and Asriel had played together. Flowey only huffed and batted at her face when she was close enough, not looking _that_ much upset anymore, and more just faking it. She nudged him back, poking at his petals.

"So, Mom worried, much?"

"Nah, not too much. Possibly because I distracted her by drawing her into a rant about ineffective teaching methods to the point where she was still composing an angry email to the dean when I left."

"So you're saying we have time to go to the mountain."

"Yup." A blink of the eye and they were back in Flowey's little patch in the Ruins, Sans not even pausing in his stride as he headed towards the Core like he usually did. "Try not to destroy each other like that one time."

"Come on, it was one time!"

"He was trying to strangle you and you were trying to pluck out his petals," Sans snorted, giving a wave back. "Later." Another blink and he was gone.

Frisk huffed, crossing her arms as she crouched down and started putting Flowey back in the ground. "Jerk." She paused, looking to Flowey. "Hey, when I go to college, and stuff... What do you think about coming with?"

"Ugh, and suffer actually _living_ up there? That sounds terrible. Besides, wouldn't people wonder about the creepy talking flower in your room?"

"Eh, I'd have my own dorm, and if anyone complained, I'd tell them to just deal." Flowey only settled back into his little spot and waited until Frisk was almost done before finally speaking, voice rather quiet.

"I guess it wouldn't be the _worst_ thing to ever happen."

Looking up at him for a moment, Frisk brightly grinned. "Neat-o."

"But you have to bring me back here when the college thing is over," he pointed out, leaning towards her a bit. "Cause otherwise...long term wouldn't last too well. Besides, 24/7 in each other's company and we _would_ try to kill each other."

"Well, duh. That's why I'd go to class." The teen ruffled his petals, looking at him fondly. Flowey only stuck his tongue out and whacked at her hand a bit, far more gentle and fond than how the motion had first started.

"You're a weird human."

"And you're a weird weed."

"Buttface."

"Jerk." Frisk giggled, nudging at Flowey as she laid out beside him. "Hey, wanna know something?" A dramatic sigh, Flowey rolling his eyes.

"Sure, Frisk, I wanna know something. What is it."

"You're still my best friend."

"...Yeah, well..." Voice rather soft, Flowey huffed. "It goes both ways, I guess." She smiled, curling into a ball with Flowey in the middle. "Ridiculous human."

"Yeah, I know."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we're not quite through yet.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**::**

"Hey, Pap, how come Dad sleeps so much?"

"...That is a good question, young one!" Papyrus glanced over to Sans, who was curled up asleep on the couch and lightly snoring, looking perfectly at ease. "I am unsure, but I know it is not as bad as it used to be! There were times he would fall asleep while _walking_ nyeh heh!"

"Wow." Frisk stared down at him, tilting her head as the shorter skeleton started to curl up in her lap. "Hey, Mom, do you know why Dad sleeps so much?"

Toriel looked up from the papers she was marking through, pausing before tilting her head consideringly. "I believe I once said I was uncertain if it was where he used so much energy, or it was simply a facet of his personality...considering how little magic he uses now and days, I'm beginning to think it is the latter."

"...Okay." She set a pillow down and nudged Sans until he was curled up to the pillow. Grabbing her bag, she picked up her key, and gave a wave. "I'll be back!"

"Be safe, dear!" There was a tiny mumble from Sans that could have been the same, the skeleton curling around the pillow and settling down more.

When she got to the mountain, Frisk climbed down the rope Sans had helped her set up a few years ago. She hopped down, smiling at Flowey. "Howdy, what's up?"

"Eh, not much," Flowey waved his petals a bit. "Same old things day in and day out. Over and over and over and over and over and over and-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, will ya? Hey, guess what." A groan, Flowey looking annoyed already - although they both knew it was an act at this point.

"Fine, fine. What."

"I'm gonna graduate, next year."

"Oh, joy, then I get to spend four years constantly in your presence. What joy that will be. Such unending _happiness_."

"You get to use my laptop."

"...Fine. I'll try to be a bit less sarcastic." A pause, and a curious look. "Don't you usually come in the evening? It's still afternoon. And on weekends you always teleport with that irritating skeleton."

"Yeah, well, he's asleep. I wanted to talk to Grandpa, actually." Flowey stuck his tongue out, looking as if something sour had been mentioned.

"Ugh, he's so _creepy_ and _shadow-y_. Seriously, he looks like the evillest evil to ever evil and then he sits around here for hours at a time telling _plant_ puns." A shudder. "Terrible creature, but if you _want_ to suffer, he's usually around by the Core."

"Neat-o. Thanks, Flowey." She bent down and kissed at his petals before digging something out of her bag. "Oh? What's this? I seem to have brought my laptop with me by mistake! You'll keep an eye on it for me, won't you?"

"Ugh, great, electronic sitting." Flowey rolled his eyes, trying to hide the beaming grin. "I guess if I _have_ to, then, sure, whatever. I'll keep an eye on it for you." Voice recognition was a _gift_.

"You're the best. Love you!" She left the laptop open for him as she took off towards the Core.

"Love you, too- FORGET YOU JUST HEARD THAT!"

"Never," she called, looking absolutely delighted.

It was a bit of a short walk into Snowdin and to a familiar outreach of land where a small boat with a cloaked monster was waiting. The Riverman (or woman) was quite fond of the Underground, and had worked out a little deal to give Frisk rides to wherever she needed to go as long as chocolate-y treats were supplied. Frisk handed over half a chocolate bar. "You get the other half on the way back. I need to go to Hotland."

"Tra la la~ Step aboard, young human." As soon as she did, the boat was speeding off to the needed destination, the monster giving little tidbits of advice like always. Once she stepped off, Frisk saluted the River Person, and turned around, going towards the elevator. There was already a presence just barely felt by her side, seeming curious. It wasn't often Frisk came to see Gaster on her own, after all.

"Hey, how come Dad sleeps so much?" Frisk climbed in the elevator and hit the button for the floor requested so she could get closer to the Core. It was a moment before a wispy, echoic chuckle could be heard, the sound getting clearer the closer she got to the Core.

" _That stems from his high magic levels, surprisingly enough. Due to being so strong myself, Papyrus and Sans got quite a bit of magic when they were born. Sans...more than most._ " A quiet sigh, sounding a bit worn. " _It was quite worse when he was younger, of course. He has more magic than most ever will, but still such low health and defense. His random bouts of sleeping are rather natural, as they help recover his energy so he doesn't overdo anything, or cause himself serious harm._ "

"Okay. That makes sense. Well, he barely uses his magic, now. How come he still sleeps all the time? And how come I can hear you?"

" _Even if he doesn't use his magic, it's still there. Before, of course, it was far worse. Especially during Saves, Loads, and Resets. There were times when he would fall asleep while walking someplace, and be found later by one of his friends. Nowadays, I believe, it's just typical recovering of his energy at a more natural pace. Think of it similar to humans 'narcoleptic', or such._ " A sudden, quiet snicker. " _You should have seen him when he was still a teen._ "

Frisk gave a laugh, tilting her head as she walked around the Core. "Oh yeah? How bad was it?"

" _He'd often fall asleep in random places so Papyrus and I often had to carry him around_ _ **everywhere**_ _. There were quite a few times one of us would hug him and he'd just fall asleep before we could set him down! Probably the reason he's so fine with being carried even now, if I'm being honest._ "

"Yeah, okay, that makes a lot of sense." She paused, narrowing her eyes in Gaster's general direction. "So, how tall are you, exactly?"

" _A few inches taller than Papyrus. I believe three, to be exact. Why do you ask?_ "

"Cause I'm gonna be taller than both of you." She looked incredibly proud of that fact. There was a quiet laugh, and the feeling of someone patting her head.

" _I'm sure you will. You are already far taller than Sans, of course._ "

"Well, duh." Frisk stuck her tongue out, still smiling. " _Alphys_ is taller than he is!"

" _You can imagine how upset he was considering she was younger than him_ ," Gaster chuckled, ruffling at the girl's hair again. " _You will be alright to get home, I assume?_ "

Giving a smile, she nodded and started to head back to the elevator. "Yeah. Where do you think I go when I tell them I'm going to hang at a friend's?" A snort of laughter, Gaster ruffling at her hair as best he could.

" _You are certainly his child, young one._ "

"Duh." She took off, giving a wave. "Bye, Grandpa!"

" _Goodbye, granddaughter._ "

A little later, and she was sneaking up on Flowey. Said flower didn't notice her approach due to being so caught up in the movie he had playing, very much into it judging by the muttered little comments. "Noo, she's just doing what's best for you!"

"Ooh, whatcha watchin'?" Frisk settled down next to him with a smirk. A startled squeak, Flowey flopping over and closing the laptop with a snap.

"...Nothin'." The show could still be heard playing, and it was very obvious it was a show about brightly colored ponies.

"Oh man I love this one! This is the first episode, isn't it?!" Frisk flopped down onto her stomach, and opened the laptop back up. Flowey only huffed and puffed, and slightly blushed, as he denied that it was what was playing when he went to watch something, and stuff. Not like there was anything else to do. "Dude, dude, just wait. You're gonna love it."

"Feh, I doubt that." Ten minutes later and Flowey's attention was _glued_ to the screen, utterly caught up in the story. "Dash, no! It's a trap!"

"Dash _yes._ Trust me. The Wonderbolts are dicks."

"What?! They're her heroes, though! They're not _that_ bad!"

"But dude, Nightmare Moon is like one of the best characters."

"You're not wrong. Seriously one of the best villains, and it's only, like, the first two episodes!"

"Oh, and you haven't even seen the spinoff movies!"

"There are movies?" Dammit, he was supposed to be an uncaring being of darkness, not...excited at the thought of marathoning stupid kids shows. Ugh, he was already broken. It was just pointless to fight back at this point. Not that he wouldn't still try. "Pft, as if I would care, anyways."

"I mean, if you _want_ me to stop it in the middle of-"

"What?! No! I have to see if they vanquish Nightmare Moon or if Equestria is plunged into eternal darkness! You can't leave me off on a cliffhanger, Frisk!"

Frisk gave a quiet laugh, looking incredibly amused. "Alright, alright. I can probably stay a _little_ longer, I guess."

A little longer ended up being another two or so hours.

Not that either of them minded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fact, we have quite a ways to go!

**Chapter Sixteen**

**::**

"This is stupid. I hate this. This music sucks. Are we there yet? Ugh, you haven't even started the _car_. Friiisk. This is boooring." Flowey was being as annoying as he possibly could, inside his little flower pot in the passenger seat of Frisk's car. It was a _bedazzled_ pot, as well, with multiple little gems and flowers and stickers. (Most of which had been Flowey's idea.)

"Dude, chill, we're not even on the road, yet!" Frisk slid into the driver seat and started the car, blinking at seeing Toriel come up to it. On the passenger side. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What uh oh? What the _fuck_ did you do now, Frisk." Flowey, who couldn't see over the window, was scrunching down and...he had a feeling he was going to have a bad time... "Please don't tell me..."

"Okay, I won't. Hi, Mom!" Flowey was now trying to hop off his seat and into the floor. Frisk rolled down the window to let her mother speak to her.

"Ah, Frisk! I'm glad I caught you, I was about to say to not forget...for...get...aaa..." Toriel caught sight of the horrible escape attempts of Flowey, the two staring at each other for a long moment with nothing being said. "...So! Let us forget the past few minutes ever happened, shall we?"

"I am totally okay with that plan." Flowey was a scrunched up little thing of terror, trying to hide in his pot because there was a _seatbelt_ in the way of his escape.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, what am I not supposed to forget. I've got my schedule, my dorm number, the weed. What else is there?" There was a sudden snort from Sans who was suddenly beside Toriel, the skeleton looking _wildly_ amused.

"My child. And it's fine, she was just gonna say to not forget to call and keep up with friends, and all that."

"Oh, well, duh! Come on, I've gotta go!" Toriel paused, turning to narrow her eyes at Sans. Frisk gave a quiet snicker, looking amused. "Okay, gotta go, bye love you!" With that, she was taking off and wow. No. Didn't want to be there for _that_ conversation.

Flowey only quietly turned to Frisk, voice quiet. "Mom's gonna kill him, isn't she?"

"Totally."

"Rest in pieces, skeleton." At that, Frisk was snorting with laughter, and turning the music up.

Back in the driveway, Sans was quickly trying to escape because nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, he didn't want to die. " _Sans._ "

"Aha, yes, dear?" To teleport, to not teleport...no, everyone would turn him in, and Gaster would only laugh at him.

"How long have you known about those two?"

"Oh, hm...a while, now, I guess. And don't forget, Tori, age _is_ only a number, and all that. Heh."

" _How long._ " A nervous shrug, Sans giving her his best smile.

"Since she was a kid, if we're being technical. She went to always go visit him and I followed after to make sure she would be safe, and okay, and everything. He's not too bad, once you get past the bratty behavior, and all that."

"And how old was she, when this started?"

"Ah, you know, pretty young, I guess, five or seven or something? Kinda hard to keep-"

" _Skeleton._ "

"The day the Barrier broke."

" _What._ "

And oh, look at that. He was teleporting, because, nope. Giving Toriel time to process this would probably be best. Although he might have been a _bit_ panicked when he teleported because he ended up falling out of the air to hit the top of the lab building in Hotland. And then bouncing off of that to the ground. And then not moving. " _...She found out, didn't she?_ "

Sans only response was to dizzly try and sit up, immediately flopping back to the ground and blinking a bit confusedly. "Wassat? Ah, uh huh, yeah, that...ow." That was dizzying. And painful. And _ow_ fuck he had _brittle bones_ here. He didn't fancy cracking some of them. Gaster picked Sans up to where he was sitting up against the building.

" _How bad was it?_ " Sans took a moment to collect himself, so _very_ glad that the longer the timeline went on without random Loads and Resets, the more corporeal Gaster could become. As long as he was by the Core, of course.

"Ah, to the point where I feared for my life and messed up my teleportation. Which was bad, considering that's the power that I use so often."

" _Oh, dear. That does sound bad. So, I'm guessing Frisk is on her way to college, then?_ "

"Yup, her and the flower both. It was adorable, considering she buckled the seatbelt around the pot," Sans snickered, still rubbing at his head a bit absently. "Remind me to never ever fall from that height again." Because _ow_.

" _Alright. So she's taking the flower to school with her, then. I can't say I'm surprised. The two were inseparable, even with the distance._ " He hummed, scratching a bit at Sans' scalp. Sans gave a happy little hum of his own at the attention, leaning into the touch as he settled down more.

"It's good for him, though... Maybe eventually he'll remember being Asriel besides just the memories... Whether he does or not, though, it's still good for him. I don't think he'll ever admit it, but he's happy with Frisk, even if the college thing is only for a few years, I think it'll do them both some good."

" _Indeed. Although even without looking ahead, I have a feeling he'll be around for more than a few years._ " There was a longer silence than expected from his answer, a glance over showing Sans was quietly snoozing and looking dead asleep. Gaster rolled his eyes, making sure that Sans wouldn't be uncomfortable when he woke up. The second he tried to move him, of course, he was quickly clung to and snuggled against, Sans looking _very_ much like he had been when young. Sighing, the older shook his head, but sat down beside his son, rolling his eyes. " _You're certainly something._ "

Sans only gave a happy little hum, settling down and looking very content with his nap, and, yes. Yes. Very nice.

Even if he _was_ maybe faking it just a _bit_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, you could say there's a whole other story to get through...

**Chapter Seventeen**

**::**

"Sup, losers."

"Right now? You." As proven by the fact that Frisk was now floating in the air with blue magic wrapped around her, Sans grinning in amusement from the couch. Frisk laughed, wiggling in the hold.

"Dad, come on!" Sans only teleported her over the couch before letting her flop back, grinning in amusement.

"Yo. Enjoyin' the endless fun that is college life?"

"Uuuggghhh. I came here to get _away_ from all that!"

"Oo, that bad?" He was already flipping to her favorite show, teleporting a blanket to him before tossing it over the girl, looking rather amused. "The learning part, or the social part?"

"Social. For some strange reason, people don't really wanna hang out in my room! It's a mystery!" She muttered to herself about weeds as she settled down on the couch.

"I mean, either weeds, or because your entire room looks like a forest," Sans pointed out, settling down himself. "The others will be over soon, by the way, you just got here a bit early."

"Yeah, okay. And it's not a _forest._ No, there's this one chick, Ivy? She lives up to the name, trust me."

"Ivy, lover of plants, Ivy or Poison Ivy, Ivy?"

"Yes." A snort of laughter, Sans pausing for a moment before grinning.

"Tori's about to walk through the door in a minute or so if you wanna 'drop' in on her."

"Nah, leave that for Pap. I can't be too mean to Mom." She paused as the front door opened. "Hey, Mom, Dad wanted me to terrify you!" Sans gave her a silent pout, looking _pathetic_. And maybe trying to hide under the blanket before Toriel could get into the living room.

"Oh, is that so?" Toriel only looked amused as she carried in the groceries with a small huff. "Maybe he should focus less on pranks, and more on helping with these groceries."

"Yes, dear." With that, Sans was helpfully evicted from his blanket prison by Frisk, Sans rolling his eyes as he went out to the car to get the rest of the groceries. Honestly, his family were all so _vicious_ to him. Not that he would have it any other way.

"So, when's Pap gonna show up? I gotta gloat." A snort of laughter from Sans, who was now in the kitchen with all the bags on the table, and the front door closed and locked.

"In about twenty or so minutes. I'll be sure to take a picture of his horrified and stunned face, as well." Because Sans was oh so looking forward to see Papyrus knocked down a couple pegs. _At last._ Frisk only gave a groan, looking vaguely annoyed as she continued to watch her show. And maybe text Papyrus to hurry up.

It worked, since it was only fifteen minutes before the door was slamming open _dramatically_ with a very loud laugh. "Oh, darlings~! We've arrived~!"

"Oh, so it's a reunion, then. Should I have brought the weed in a pot?" Sans gave a quiet snort of laughter, Toriel shaking her head as she went to start on dinner. Papyrus was only bouncing in from behind Mettaton and tackling Frisk in a hug.

"Small child! It is delightful to see you again!" Frisk stood, giving a small stretch and trying to appear as casual as possible.

"Hey, Pap. What's up?" Papyrus only looked _up_ at her in _horror_. Utter, sheer, _absolute horror_. "You know, I think I remember you saying something when I was little... What was it... Oh well. Still, I think you should lay off those snails. Those things stunt your growth." It was then Papyrus fell to the floor in total defeat, Sans looking _delighted_ as he bounced over to pat his brother's head.

"There there, bro, it's just a _little_ problem. Nothing to get upset about, wouldn't want to be _short_ -tempered."

"Yeah, come on, Pap. Don't have a short fuse." Papyrus was now collapsed on the floor, Sans still _beaming_ and shooting off short jokes one after the other. He got up to twenty-two before he was toning back, still patting Papyrus' head while looking gleeful.

" _Revenge._ "

Frisk grinned to Sans, utterly beaming. "Dude. Dude. We gotta tell Grandpa."

" _Yes._ Tori, we'll be right back, I have to get revenge on the old man, too!" With that, he and Frisk were teleporting away, Papyrus just looking confused.

"...Grandpa?" Toriel only waved it off. She'd gotten used to hearing things from them that she didn't understand.

In the Underground, the two were at the MTT Resort, Sans comfortably sitting on Frisk's shoulders and _beaming_ even wider because _the ultimate enemy would be defeated._ "Daaad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad-"

" _Yes, yes, Sans, what is it?_ " Gaster paused, looking _up_ at Sans.

"My child has gotten revenge upon the giants." Sans was grinning even wider, looking _very_ proud of his child as he patted her head. Frisk was only grinning widely.

"Hey, you can be corporeal, right?"

" _Unfortunately so. Why?_ "

"No reason." With that, she was picking Sans up and dropping him on top of Gaster, laughing. "Get dunked on!" And, really, it was made all the more amusing by Sans' sudden squeak and cling, the skeleton looking vague panicked and nope, nope, nope Sans did not like falling falling was a thing he did not like _did not like_. Thankfully, he had landed on top of Gaster, the two in a heap on the ground as Frisk laughed.

"My child is a cruel one," Sans quietly muttered, curling into a little tiny ball on top of Gaster and not moving, and, yes, good. Yes. No more falling. The falling was done with. "That was probably revenge for something."

"...What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Riiight, because he usually kept the whole 'terrified fear of falling and re-living anxiety attacks' thing a secret. "Random comment I didn't think through like usual- How many inches taller than Papyrus _are_ you, anyways?" Subject change. Nailed it.

"Dad." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Like, half a foot, but I'm still not gonna be as tall as Mom."

"True. So she still gets top bragging rights at the moment." And, yes, he would just stay curled up into a tiny ball on top of Gaster and not move. That seemed like a good plan.

Gaster looked at him and gave a sigh, scratching at the top of Sans' head. " _Yes, yes, you're oh so proud. Well, it's not going to bother me._ "

"Nah, it's probably going to bother you at _some_ level. Maybe not one you'll admit to, but at _some level_ , you will be filled with a seething rage at your body's distinct lack of being able to grow any taller whatsoever." ...Okay, bit of projecting, but head scratches usually had him out of it.

" _No. No, it's fine. I'm fine. It's not as though I_ _ **need**_ _to be the tallest._ "

"I give it, like, three visits before it bothers you enough you start to show it," Sans grinned, stretching out over Gaster before returning to his limp state. It wasn't like dinner would be done for a while, anyways.

" _I'll be_ _ **fine.**_ _Now scoot. I'd like to stand, please._ "

"Fiiine." Sans scooted himself off until he plopped to the ground with a little thump, blinking at the carpet. "...This is actually comfy."

Gaster brushed himself off, rolling his eyes with a sigh as he nudged Sans. " _Don't fall asleep on the floor._ "

"Please, I'm not _that_ bad," Sans snorted. "I haven't done that in _ages_ , honestly."

"Dude, you fall asleep on the floor, like, every other day. Mom has to pick you up and set you on the couch. I know. She complains to me about it."

"Lies and slander," Sans denied, stretching as he stood up. "She exaggerates. It's like, once a week that it's on the floor."

"Maybe once a week that you wake up on the floor." Sans paused at that, narrowing his eyes as he thought about it before tilting his head.

"...Ooh, that explains all of Pap's complaining over the years when I woke up on the couch..."

"Yeah, probably. But yes. Taller than you."

" _Yes, yes, I'm sure you're happy._ "

"Yes. This has been a good day- ..." Sans suddenly trialed off, grinning wickedly. "Remember all those times Undyne said you'd never be taller than her?"

"...Oh my god."

"Let's crush her."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think we'd let the story end here, did you?

**Chapter Eighteen**

::

"No, no, no- Ugh, Alphys, I swear..." Sans tossed away a couple dozen 'comic books' before he was rooting around again for what he needed. "Stupid freakin' giants." Alright. Climbing a bookcase. He could do that- Nope he could not do that, abort mission, both he and bookcase were down for the count abort abort abort. A quiet swear, and the bookcase was being pushed back up.

" _You really need to not get yourself into situations like this._ " Sans only sat up and groaned, rubbing at his head before he was blinking and shaking it, and, okay. Nothing cracked- Wait- No, no, he was fine.

"Yeah, but you guys always put the important books up on the top shelf," Sans huffed, already digging through the pile that surrounded him, pulling out books - all on Quantum Physics.

" _Are you saying you don't have magic to get the books to you without nearly killing yourself?_ " Gaster was only raising his eyebrow - or at least a motion that conveyed as much - looking a bit amused.

"...Not for the next few days I don't," Sans coughed, still digging books out. "There was a thing with Alphys, and one of her contracted projects, and long story short, there needed to be a test subject. I drew the short straw. Literally."

" _You drew straws._ "

"Personally, I think it was rigged so that the straws reflected the user's magic. Would explain why I got the shortest and Alphys the longest." A frown as he finished sorting the books, Sans getting up and going to rifle through other bookshelves and bins. "Also thank you for saving me. Not sure if I said that, but it should probably be said, cause otherwise I would have been stuck there and probably cracked my head open."

" _I don't think we'd like to find out what would happen. So, what's this experiment of yours?_ " And damn, now he couldn't look through the books, himself.

"Technically I only need one or two for a theory, some of the others are going to Frisk, though." Sans was beaming as he said it, gathering up a few more of the books that were made for near beginners. "Apparently her major in college is Quantum Physics."

" _...Certainly not what's expected. Why is she being so ambitious?_ "

"She didn't quite mention," Sans snorted, dragging about ten or so books over to a table before pulling his phone out, and, really. Alphys had made _major_ improvements on the dimensional boxes. "My theory? She's trying to better understand the Saves and Resets all that. I wish her luck, because I'm still trying to puzzle it out myself."

After the books he needed were safely put away, he switched to the other box and withdrew quite a few folders of photocopied pages. And then immediately started laying them out in order on the floor. Gaster only gave a quiet chuckle. " _Well, given the right materials, I don't doubt she'll be able to do so. After all, she_ _ **is**_ _my granddaughter._ "

"Three generations of ridiculously smart people," Sans grinned, snickering to himself. "I'm already amused at how much she's gonna pester Alphys in the future." Also, note to his future self, _stop helping Alphys_. This was much harder than just using his magic.

" _Mm, I have a feeling she'll pester you more. You_ _ **are**_ _the one to hide your quantum physics books in your joke books._ " Sans' very mature response was to stick out his tongue in defiance, starting to fill up _the hallways_ with the papers, now.

"For reference, there was a reason for doing that. I forget it, but there was one. Plus, Alphys is the scientist, I am just the dorky punny skeleton dad, unless you've forgotten."

" _And you married the teacher and you're a scientist. Surely you can work something out._ " There was a short pause, and a sigh. " _What are you doing?_ "

"First of all, we're _not_ married. Second of all...okay, so, you have a point, there. I can admit to that. Third of all, I'm doing helpful stuff." More papers put down. "Apparently, humans have made a lot of progress in not only Quantum Physics, but a lot of other great science-y things. So I photocopied some pages from books I 'borrowed' off of Alphys."

" _Does she know you took them? And why did you photocopy them?_ " By this point, Gaster was looking at the pages curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"She probably knows. Maybe. I put them back after I was done. And I made photocopies because using all your energy to turn pages is kinda dumb when you can just hover over them and then read it."

" _...But why?_ "

"Because being stuck down here with nothing to read but the same books gets tiring, even for you. 'Sides, you were always interested in this stuff even more than I was," Sans shrugged, laying out more papers, almost done with half the folders. "Figured you might miss it."

Sighing, Gaster shook his head, though he continued staring at the papers. " _I'm supposed to be the one worrying after you, you know._ " Sans only shrugged, laying out more papers silently for a moment.

"Kinda can go both ways sometimes, yeah? Plus, c'mon, if I was in your position, I would be going crazy from the lack of mental stimulation. Be honest. How many calculations have you ran on the likelihood of building and land instability for the sheer hell of it?"

" _...Not_ _ **that**_ _many times. More the likelihood of a catastrophic core meltdown._ "

"6.2% on the average day with an increase of up to 8.7% when the lava is high. Seriously, you can only do those calculations so many times before you start to have anxiety attacks and mental breakdowns."

" _Mhm. Now that most people have stopped checking in and working, the odds have started rising, though._ " And, oh, okay. That was a flash of sheer unbridled panic and quite a few unnecessary flashbacks. Audio included! Lovely.

"Well, that sucks...should probably talk to Alphys about shutting it down, to be safe, or at least reducing all the functions to standby for the moment."

" _It won't be any trouble, anytime soon. When the odds get higher than twenty, I'll see about it._ "

"Fair enough." Right. Because while slightly higher the odds were still very low and it was _fine_. He was not about to lose anyone else in a core meltdown, or anything similar. He was completely and absolutely, totally fine. Totally. "So, this should be about three textbooks worth of books, and one book written by a theoretical physicist." And, yes, he was very much better at hiding shaky hands when putting papers down. Yes. Good.

" _And what are the textbooks about?_ " Gaster had paused at one page, seeming interested as he read over it before scoffing. " _Amateurs._ "

"Chapters 15 and up are the good ones, the first few ones are worth a good laugh though," Sans grinned, and, yes. Distracted Gaster was good, because he was _far_ too good at seeing when Sans was slightly breaking. "The second one is better, the third one is the best, and the book is actually rather intriguing, including a few theories we tossed around before the Core project began."

" _Oh, really? Which ones?_ " Gaster was at this point looking to Sans, tilting his head to the side a bit like a puppy.

"Mostly the alternate dimension and timeline ones, as well as few of the 'magic' ones. Humans are still kinda stuck on that one, though," Sans snorted, feeling a bit more relaxed as he finished putting the last paper down. "Aaand done. That should probably last you, oh, about a day?"

" _Mm, half. So, I can't quite recall. Brush me up on those theories._ " Sans blinked, copying the head tilt before he was snorting.

"There's no way you don't remember. We spent at least three days straight discussing one and getting yelled at by Pap." Although it was really far too easy to be drawn back into a theoretical debate considering how _few_ he had. Alphys was good, but Sans often wanted to strangle her.

" _Still, I could always use a reminder._ "

Which might have been how the next four hours were spent, as it went from less 'debate' to more 'I'm right and you're wrong and nya nya nya.' " _I'm sorry,_ _ **who**_ _has a degree in this?!_ "

"Your face! You're wrong and you know it, that theory is outdated by at _least_ forty years!"

" _And so are you, but you don't hear_ _ **me**_ _crying about it!_ "

"Did you not pay attention to the _twenty_ sources I listed from within the past decade alone?! Admit it, your theory is as insubstantial as my magic currently is!"

" _Admit that_ _ **you**_ _have a significant advantage and this was rigged from the beginning!_ "

"You're the one who _literally_ started this! This is why we stopped debating! This right here!"

" _I don't see why we ever stopped! We should have more!_ "

"Agreed!" There was a sudden pause. "W...Wait... No- Stop that. _Quit it._ "

" _So you admit I'm right._ "

"Yes. I admit that I'm right."

" _You bitch._ "

"Prooobably," Sans hummed, rubbing at his eyes a bit. Ugh, it was so weird to not have access to his magic. And slightly exhausting considering he had almost fallen asleep three times while talking. "I mean, you're probably not wrong, at all. Just so happens that I get it from you, though."

" _You're also probably not wrong._ " Gaster gave Sans a small nudge, smiling at him. " _Come on. You should be getting home._ "

"...Ugh, I have to walk all the way to the Throne room," Sans groaned, standing up and rubbing at his eyes again, already heading for the elevator. "Next time I see Alphys, I need to shove _her_ in that stupid thing. Why she was working on a magic drainer, I have no idea." Didn't _feel_ like his magic had been drained, though, more just...blocked.

" _...A magic_ _ **what.**_ "

"Oh, look at that, it's so late. I really should go. Right this second."

" _Sans._ "

"It was safe! It was tested on like- Okay, so it was tested on _me_ , but the theorem for it was run and worked on a couple hundred times over, so it's fine."

" _Theory and practice are two different things, you_ _ **know**_ _this._ "

"Well, it's not like we could have tested it on a _plant_. Frisk would have been upset. Besides, out of everyone, I have the most magic anyways, so if something went wrong I at least would have been able to recover better."

" _You said your magic was blocked, yes?_ "

"...Kinda, yeah? Like I can still feel it but it's about as weak as when I was a kid, so I just figured half of it got drained and the other half blocked."

" _And what's going to happen when that block suddenly disappears and your magic comes flooding back?_ "

"...I...will have an answer to that in a few days, probably," Sans mused, scratching at his cheek. "Optimistically? Horrible pain, migraine level headaches, and uncontrollable magic."

" _And pessimistically?_ " Gaster crossed his arms, looking unamused.

"...Frisk is _probably_ gonna have to try and Load a few days back, otherwise her loving skeleton father is going to be a pile of dust." A tilt of Sans' head, the monster looking a bit amused. "That sounds kinda depressing, now that I think about it."

" _A bit. Go on, get back home so your loving wife can take care of you._ "

"We're not married, ya know."

" _You should be._ "

"Uugghh."

" _And tell Papyrus I'm expecting to meet that bot of his._ "

"...You know what? I'm actually going to do that, now. If they show up down here randomly, it'll be completely your fault."

::

Apparently, it turned out optimistically.

So of course right after Sans got done reassuring Toriel that it was just a bit of a cold, and bitched out Alphys for an hour, he teleported directly to the MTT Resort and curled into a tiny ball under whatever dark surface was available. Probably a table- It...it was probably a table. He wasn't too sure. It was kind of a vague blur, after the _complete dragging of Alphys._ A quiet sigh, and a moment later, he was being put down on a soft bed. " _You're a handful._ "

Sans only muttered something in a language he hardly - if ever - used anymore, the one Gaster had first taught them as boys. And wow, he sounded _very_ pathetic, actually. And now that whole 'hp training' of Undyne's and Papyrus' wasn't sounding so foolish... " _Do you want anything, Sans?_ " It was like when the younger was sick, and stayed in bed all day. Sans, more than a _bit_ out of it at this point, only wiggled around until he could curl up in Gaster's lap, blue-coated hands tightly gripping the shirt. Sighing, the older sat down on the bed properly, scratching at the top of Sans' skull.

It was a few hours of Sans being curled up and completely silent before he was blinking open blue eyes, looking rather dazed as he stared at Gaster before curling up, nuzzling against him. Meh, he was probably just sick, or something...it wasn't unusual for Gaster to take a day off from the lab when he or Papyrus were sick. Although usually it was Sans getting sick, if he were to be honest with himself.

"Weren't...you supposed to have something important to do at the lab, or somethin', the Core project, or whatever."

" _They can go a day without me, Sans._ " So it was that bad, then... " _Besides, most of them have families, too. They'll understand, I'm sure. Are you sure you don't want anything?_ "

"Cuddles." Because _dammit_ if he was sick then he was getting hugs out of his misfortune.

" _Alright, alright, you little brat._ " Sans gave a small hum, happily settling down more before he was speaking quietly, words slightly slurred.

"For the record, I have a bad feeling about the Core project. Probably because I'm paranoid more than you, but just bad feeling."

There was a pause before Gaster sighed and scratched a bit more. " _Why don't you go to sleep, Sans? Everything will turn out fine._ " Eventually.

"Mmkay."

It was another two or so hours of sleeping before the magic energy around Sans started to settle down into it's usual amount, the energy leaving his hands as he yawned widely, eyes blinking open to show they were completely normal. A moment, and he was nodding seriously. "My last memory is me bitching at Alphys." Sans fell through Gaster as the energy left, the two blinking at each other.

" _You didn't miss much._ " Sans only hummed, stretching out before rubbing at his head.

"Note to self, next time I want to be used as a test subject, shove scientist into own machine." A pause. "...Why do I get the feeling I said something embarrassing at one point."

" _As far as I know, you didn't. But knowing you, it was probably something about your undying and everlasting love for your wife._ " There was a long moment of silence between them, Sans' hands coated in blue magic again before he was shoving Gaster off the bed, and to the floor.

"I vaguely remember power overload and being able to have contact when channeling magic to my hands in certain ways. How lovely to know it's a thing, now."

" _Fuck you._ "

"Love you too~"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join us next time in UNDERTALE V0.5.2, a new sequel that will be available soon!

**Chapter Nineteen**

**::**

"...So, what do you two think?"

"It's not a bad plan," Sans admitted, curled up on the edge of Frisk's bed. It had been a _long_ few decades, and they had never before noticed how quickly time passed than when they had been raising a human. A human who had become...very aged. "If you do, though, you'd remember all of this life. Every single moment. All 80 years of it."

Frisk paused, looking at the skeleton, first, then the flower on her nightstand. "And will you?" Sans shared a look with Flowey, giving a slow nod.

"With Runs like these, ones where no one dies.. They sometimes can cause something called a 'True Reset'. Basically, if you want us to remember, we will, but if you want us to forget..."

"We'll have no memory of who you are when we meet again," Flowey finished, voice serious.

She narrowed her eyes, her expression filled with **DETERMINATION**. "And if I don't want you to forget?"

"Like I said, we would remember." Flowey gave a vague form of a shrug, Sans picking it up.

"Maybe not all of it, not every single moment like you will...but about 80% or more we probably will. It differs, but me, him, and Gaster...we're the only ones who will ever truly know what happened the first time around. With others, it'd be..."

"A sense of nostalgia. At best."

Frisk nodded, giving a quiet sigh. "I noticed you two aren't really saying this way or that, on the subject."

"It's your choice," Sans shrugged, giving her a fond smile. "There's bad things and good things no matter what you choose, so really...it's your decision what happens. Besides, this is the longest a Run has ever lasted."

"Well, then..." Frisk was already reaching for her Save file, giving the two a wide smile. "I'll see you soon." With that said, everything went white.

She woke up on a bed of golden flowers, in a very small five-year-old body.

Now, then...

Where was that flower.


End file.
